The World Goes Round
by Lady Rurouni
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkou has never been impressed with gods, who can be a literal pain. But more of them are popping by as if just to hang around. Who is this "Nana-hime" who keeps gazing at them as if she cares? Mystery abounds on the journey west!
1. Ill Met by Starlight

**The World Goes Round**

**Chapter 1: Ill Met By Starlight**

Once in a while, the world could function like normal – whatever that word means.

Once in a while, a day could pass like the tranquil repose of a caterpillar whose job was munching leaves from dawn till dusk.

(Coz that freakin' bird thinking of swooping down to get lunch would happen to be knocked out of orbit by a shot from the catapult of an idiot.)

It's not too much to ask for that.

Just once in a while…

"GO TO HELL!" Sanzo snarled as he aimed his Smith and Wesson. Shouts of pain and defiance perforated the air with every puncture of a gunshot.

They were travelling along a mountain route today. From a distance, the jagged outline of slopes and peaks scrapped against a frosty blue. Far removed from the industry of man, the air was crisp and slightly acrid, a taste of septic to the lungs. Civilisation seemed remote. Instead, dense forestry smothered the land in green foliage on either side of the wide dirt road.

It was an overdose of nature. So much serenity and non-pollution was disagreeing with an inexplicable disquiet plaguing Sanzo since morning.

An ambush by a bunch of gung-ho demons was a reasonable reprieve.

In the meantime, Hakkai, Gyojo and Goku watched the show from the comfort of the jeep.

Gyojo calmly pop a potato chip into his mouth. "And his beef today is…?" He raised an inquiring brow.

"Dunno!" Goku piped, industriously munching on a banana. "He woke up grumpy. Hadn't a good night's sleep, I think."

"Well, it didn't reduce his efficiency so I've no complaints." Hakkai quipped, throwing a smiling glance at the two in the backseats.

That was how he caught the flash of blue and gray a little distance behind their vehicle, among the deeper shadows of the green canopies lining the road.

It disappeared in a wink, like an imagining of the mind.

Smoothly, Hakkai turned back to the front. The cacophony had ceased. Sanzo was done spending his aggravation and was stomping back to the jeep. Though the trail before them was littered with at least twenty demon corpses, the designated driver of the group reckoned it was possible to manoeuvre the vehicle around them.

Sanzo plunked himself down on his passenger seat, too peeved to mask his glower. His brow twitched at the extra loud crunch coming from Gojyo but thankfully, refrained from reacting further. No one said a word as the jeep was started.

– * * * * * * * –

They did not manage to encounter a village or town along the way so, by the time night fell, they had to settle for camping out in a clearing off the road.

Their travelling had brought them to a gently sloping valley. It was quite picturesque. Grassy pasture, thick stands of trees spread out and a meandering river rippled at just a hundred metres further down. Someone enterprising had shifted two short logs on an even patch of the land just off the fringe of a forest. It must have been quite a while ago, given the aged shade of the sawed ends and the lichens making their home on the wood. Flattish stones thrown together in a misshapen circle between them clearly marked the spot as some past camping site.

The sky was clear, the surrounding was lush. Compared to other outdoors locations which they previously had to make do, their current one was ranking pretty high up on their list of preferred makeshift accommodations.

There was a certain routine the four had fallen into whenever they had to prepare their own living comforts. Hakkai, with his domestic aptitude and subtly directive skills, was always the unofficial organiser by default.

Goku and Gojyo were prompted to collect some wood while he dug out the utensils and ingredients they needed for a decent meal. Thankfully, they had replenished their supplies well in the village they had spent the night in yesterday.

Sanzo parked himself down on a log, lighting up a smoke and simmering away with whatever that was bothering him. Hakkai left the monk to his own devices; the intensity of the sulk on the latter's face indicating the amount of space that must be yielded. Meanwhile, Jeep transformed back to a dragon and was lying supine beside the violet-eyed man, the only one of their outfit exempted from the temper of the blond.

A little more than an hour later, Hakkai had a good-sized campfire crackling away merrily and a pot of stew cooking.

Dinner passed by without a hitch, which meant it included the typical bickering from Gojyo and Goku over who gets the last bowlful. Sanzo only snapped at them once.

There was good reason for the easing of the monk's tight-faced demeanour. The night had been passing in a cozy manner, with savoury food filling their stomach and an ambience that was uninhibited and rustic. The slightly nippy air increased their appreciation of the warming flames. In a different context, their situation was reminiscent of an ordinary hiking expedition. It was an illusion only Goku was guileless enough to evoke.

Gojyo grunted. Hakkai smiled cryptically. Sanzo refused to respond.

They laid out their bed rolls around the fire.

The four of them were light sleepers – acquired from a life of psychological ordeals which they would never openly discuss – and so never bothered arranging some kind of a watch system. More often than not, one of them would be insomnious anyway.

Hakkai waved Gojyo away when the latter muttered that he was turning in. The emerald-eyed man turned demon had made himself comfortable on one of the logs, basking in the heat of the fire.

"It's a pretty night," he commented, raising his steaming cup of coffee to indicate his intention of staying up late. The sky was clear above them, offering a dazzling view of endless stars.

"Oh, yeah! Yeaaah!" Goku crowed, energetic as always. "I'll do that too!"

But after half an hour of discursive chatter, Sanzo announced that he was hitting his bedroll. The teenager decided he might as well follow suit.

So Hakkai was left alone for nearly an hour, till Gyojo stirred. Sitting up, the redhead spotted the other man, who looked as if he had not budged from his spot. He blinked blearily and shuffled out of his bedroll.

"Is the view that engrossing?" the halfling yawned as he ambled up.

"Don't be so dismissive. You might skip out on crucial details."

Gojyo shot the other man an arched look. Hakkai had his patented pleasant poker-face on.

The redhead huffed loudly.

"I haven't the patience to wait it out!" Gyojo rebutted before claiming that he was going for a leak. He then suggested the burnet should take a break and come along. It must have been boring to just sit and stare into space.

The lips of the monocled man curled upwards. "Be careful. One might think you're scared to go by yourself."

Gojyo harrumphed and stalked of, venturing into the woods.

For nearly five minute, Hakkai heard nothing but the crackling of the ember firewood. Then, the distant scuffling of metallic clinks and wooden thuds emerged.

Hakkai leapt to his feet. He was alarmed, certainly, but his frown was puzzled as well. Two seconds was spared for his strange hesitation before he took off in the direction of the noise. Goku and Sanzo, who had woke up at the first jarring sound, were only a step behind.

It was but a short dash into the forest. The clash had already ceased by the time the three found Gojyo, who had assumed a defensive stance with feet apart and his shakujo wielded in both hands.

Two mysterious figures stood across, one at least a head taller and definitely masculine while the other was slender and decidedly female. The veil draping from the edge of their conical hats hid their faces were hidden from sight.

Both intruders were dressed the same, wearing an outer tunic which length fell below their knees, long sleeved and belted with a wide pale sash. Despite the shadows, the light blue of their top was discernable. Even the boots were of the same cut. Their getup was likely some kind of uniform.

"So you found our stalker," Hakkai commented as he joined Gojyo. "And there's more than one, I see. No wonder. I thought it's odd that you got into a fight when there's a pair of eyes on where we've camped."

"Ehh?!" Goku exclaimed as he ran up to the two older men. "They've been following us?!"

"I noticed someone watching us during our afternoon's fray," Hakkai explained while still watchful of their undecided threat. "Actually, I'm pretty sure we've been tailed since then."

"So that's why you've been weird the whole night," Gojyo jabbed. He had relaxed, resting one end of his weapon on the ground. "I can't pee with someone spying on me; just had to knock the creep out of the hole he's hiding in. Then the girly one showed up."

The slighter intruder took half a step forward but her partner put a restraining hand on her arm. They shared a long look through their veils and the wordless tension between them was palpable.

"Who are you?" Goku demanded. "What do you want?"

A gunshot rang out.

Instantly, the strangers swung their attention to the lone golden-haired man who had assumed a position away from his fellow travellers. He would not gravitate towards them like some kind of affiliates they definitely were not.

"I…" Sanzo intoned ominously with his pistol aimed at the mysterious pair, "do not appreciate sneaks."

Somehow, the monk's implied ultimatum made up the mind of their uninvited guests. The head of the female stranger shifted towards her partner and communication of some sort must have occurred. Next thing, the pair simply blinked out of sight.

The foursome stared. As far as they knew, that sort of speed was available to only one breed of being.

"Could they be…" Hakkai started giving voice to their common thought.

Their last encounter with the overbearingly superior species was just a fortnight ago. Being caught off guard and forced to wipe the floor by the War Prince Homura and his posse did not help create a congenial impression. Linking their latest batch of gods – which seemed more cryptic than antagonistic – to them was jumping to conclusion but making a correlation was natural.

"We don't know and we shouldn't care," Sanzo cut in tersely, already turning back to their campsite. "As long as they don't show up again!"

Both Gojyo and Hakkai watched mutely as the huffy monk left with a wide-eyed Goku in tow. Sanzo's mood was understandable. Something inconvenient was always happening when the gods come knocking, as if their trip westward was not already fraught with peril and uncertainties.

"Do you require a guard while you relieve yourself?" Hakkai jibed when Sanzo and Goku were gone from sight.

"Che! Baldy needs that offer instead!" Gojyo retorted, striding away in another direction and willing his shakujo back to the subspace.

Hakkai's grin turned wry as he headed back to the campsite. At least, he could turn in for the night now that their curious visitors were gone. Better enjoy every chance for rest while he could. He had an inkling their next battle was just around the corner.

– * * * * * * * –

Even after Gojyo had returned and snuggled into his bedroll, Sanzo remained wide-awake. He was still wired after the late-night monkey show with the two spooks.

Snorting under his breath, the monk shifted until he was lying on his back, staring at the glittering expanse above.

Of course he knew that they were gods, as he if had not enough experience with their infuriating superhuman abilities and aura on top of his sensitivity augmented by the symbolism of the chakra on his own forehead. And he was irate by what their popping up means: nothing good.

The gods like to hold themselves aloof. It would take extenuating circumstances to compel them to mingle among the citizens of the Realm Below… reasons which were more often than not drastic and all too self-serving. In short, their appearances spelt trouble.

Case in point: Kanzeon Bosatsu.

He surmise she had some sort of vested interest in them. Hakkai had agreed as much when he had related of her intervention during his near fatal clash with Shuuei, which had resulted in the breaking of Goku's limiter. But the goddess of mercy was driven by capricious humour and he would definitely use her icons at the temple as target practices should that be her motivation.

Second case in point: Homura Taishi.

They still did not know what the War Prince wanted from them beyond possessing a sick fetish of shoving his condescending fist into their faces as a greeting.

Sanzo thought about the previous night, where he was jolted from a fitful dream; the details of which he could not remember beyond the sense of foreboding carried over into the waking world.

Of course, some shadowy gods had to pop by like some cruel coincidence. Che!

The stars above went on winking; seeming to mock the Realm Below with their convivial disregard for all that was disruptive and burdensome.

So, the blond muttered a curse beneath his breath and then, turning to his side, he resolutely shut his eyes.

…tbc…

**From Lady Rurouni:**

Hallo! I greet 2015 with this new fic. For those of you new to me and my works, _**The World Goes Round**_ (TWGR) follows from my two series grouped under the _**Romance of the Seventh Star**_ (RoSS) arc. I say 'follows', not because TWGR is a sequel but RoSS reads more like a prequel, rather like Saiyuki Gaiden is within the Saiyuki canon.

In RoSS, my idea is to relate to the canon of Gaiden using a OC (i.e. 'Seishin no Goten Nana-hime Hikari'). In TWGR, the perspective of the Sanzo-Ikkou is dominant and it is through their ignorance of their previous incarnations that I wish to explore my story.

It is not necessary to read RoSS before approaching TWGR, although I do hope that reading this current fanfiction would trigger some curiosity of the RoSS arc.

What do I hope to achieve through TWGR? Well… to tell a good story first and foremost! And to tell it in a manner that is engrossing.

We'll see where this goes. And may 2015 be kind to you. Drop a review, will ya?

Cheers,

**Lady Rurouni**


	2. If I May Introduce Myself

**The World Goes Round**

**Chapter 2: If I May Introduce Myself**

For five days, there was nothing. No errant gods looking to pick a fight or mysterious ones popping in and out like ghosts.

No one could perceive by looking at the nonchalance of the four travellers whether they were on the edge. In a life which had gone wrong and you know something more would go pear-shaped, the best thing to do was to wing it.

For five days, telescopic precipices and lolling slopes hemmed their leveled dirt route. It was scenic but also monotonous and felt like an itch beneath unblemished skin. Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku bore the facile tranquility with greater ease than Sanzo, who kept to his own counsel with the simmering menace of a bared but bidding knife.

Then, on the sixth morning, the jeep was following a turn around the mountainside when a panorama of a sizable town broke out before them. It lain in the gut of a sprawling valley, separated from their vantage point by a swell of a lesser ridge.

"A real bed tonight!" Gyojo hooted as he sat up straighter in his backseat. The last three nights had been spent on rather wet grounds, what with the continual drizzle over the grassy terrain they had travelled through. Therefore, modernity was a welcomed reprieve.

"Yes," Hakkai agreed, adding, "If we get there before the mid-afternoon, I think there's enough time for us to get to the shops as well."

With few exceptions, Sanzo would determine they get on with the journey on the very next day. It made sense to hit the road in the early morning so storing up on supplies logically took place at the earliest possible opportunity.

Of course, no one was opposed to staying under a roof for more than a night, even for the monk during his less belligerent moments. But by and large, lingering in one location was usually due to inescapable reasons of the distressing and life-threatening sorts.

A little more than an hour later, the incline was noticeably gentler as the foursome descended into the trough between the mountains. Then, a towering off-white stone Chinese archway marking the frontier of the town could be spotted in the distance. Jeep must have shared his passengers' eagerness for imagined comforts. The dragon-vehicle hybrid noticeably sped along even without Hakkai's coaxing.

The road levelled more. Soon, the characters on the frontier marker could be made out; 'First Trumpet Town' – it read in bold crimson.

None of the Sanzo-Ikko thought much of it. They had come across equally offbeat epithets.

Jeep smoothly passed through the stone archway. Then, they were winding through a strip of cultivated land and then past loosely spaced mudbrick huts with thatched roofs. The harvest had been brought in. Only bales of hay were left in the yellow, shorn fields.

If the character of a locality was wholly judged by their townscape, the First Trumpet Town seemed to contain a homey lot of people. The houses are painted in a variety of bright pastels and there seemed to be no lack of gardening efforts, with window flower boxes and fruit trees and vegetables in the private courtyards showing through bamboo trellis fences.

"Cozy," Hakkai commented.

"Let's hope they don't lack a good bar," Gojyo quipped.

They left the outlying area, travelling into the inside of the town where residences are clustered closer and commercial shops started to appear. Then, the oddness of the place became apparent.

"Ehhh?" Goku openly gawked whilst his three older companions stared with varying degrees of perplexity. "Do you feel that the youkais here… seems normal?"

Their gazes trailed after a chatting and laughing group of men, unaware of the attention they had garnered from the jeep behind them. There were five of them, three humans and remaining two clearly of the youkai specie, concertedly pushing a wooden cart filled with timber and workmen equipment.

On the right of the T-junction, a female youkai was hurrying along with two bags of groceries. When she passed by a human man, someone she must have known, they stopped to speak.

More humans and youkais strolled by. Nothing inimical happened.

There were youkais strong-willed enough to withstand the effect of the Minus Wave, true. But the statistics in the First Trumpet Town was not reflecting the wider experiences of the Sanzo-Ikkou. The situation was an anomaly.

Sanzo's countenance was stern as usual as he turned to tell Hakkai, "Find our lodgings first."

So, the four of them ventured deeper into the settlement, passing through what was evidently the town market where there seemed to be some construction going on – amidst the arrangement of stalls set up in the square – and the greatest concentration of camaraderie between humans and youkais the four traveller had yet to witness since the whole Minus Wave fiasco broke out.

Hakkai stopped the jeep outside the first inn he spotted. The carved signboard hanging above the open entrance read 'Fern Loft Inn' and the chalkboard stand by the doorstep announced that rooms are available.

Sanzo got off the jeep wordlessly, marching straight into the establishment. Goku scrambled out as well, but had the thought to grab both his and his guardian's duffle bags before following the golden-haired monk.

Gojyo and Hakkai shared a glance. Sanzo was clearly perturbed, even if he said nothing, as usual. The question was whether he intended to look into the matter.

Inside at the lobby counter, the monk was still in process of securing their rooms. Gojyo and Hakkai approached with the rest of their belongings and Jeep in his dragon form perched on the latter's shoulder.

"You're lucky you've come early. A day or two later you'll be hard pressed to find a room in this town." The elderly innkeeper chattered away as he scrawled into his logbook. He looked affable, with a short stature, thick mustache and wispy, ginger hair falling into his eyes and – to the amusement of Gojyo – impervious to the stern countenance of the blonde before him.

"Why?" the Halfling asked the logical question which he knew the monk would care less. "Is there a festival coming up? We drove past some people putting up a row of tentage just now."

The innkeeper brightened, ready to launch into a topic of interest. Sanzo's face pinched.

"It's our town's turn to host the annual song festival!" the old man crowed, clearly pumped up.

The redhead raised a brow inquiringly. Hakkai looked politely interested while Goku's ear perked up.

Sanzo flattened his lips. "Give me the key to my room," he rapped out before the innkeeper could go on. "I want to see it now."

Privately, Gojyo considered the one advantage of the blonde's misanthropy was his resulting preference for single rooms, which he would automatically book the same for the rest of the group.

The hapless proprietor blinked, as if only just realising the disaffectedness of his guest. He was still too flustered to react when Sanzo helped himself to first of the four keys he hastened to place on the counter. With a showy swish of his sandy robes, the blonde strode towards the stairs leading up to the rooms leaving an astonished audience in his wake.

Too used to the monk's rudeness by now to even roll his eyes, Gojyo simply shrugged with a twist of his lips when the innkeeper turned to the rest of them, bewildered. Hakkai and Goku smiled sheepishly.

"PMS-ing; it's perpetual for him," the Halfling replied to the unspoken query, perfectly straight-faced as he took the middle key, since the numbers on the tags showed that they were arranged in sequence. Goku would appreciate having the room beside his guardian. With a jaunty wave, he took to the stairs as well.

"Call me when you want to go to the shops, yeah?!" Goku turned to Hakkai with an infectious grin before grabbing the first of the two keys left and dashed away from the counter with all expected bounce of a fifteen-year old.

Owlishly, the innkeeper stared at the final member of a rather peculiar set of guests. The young green-eyed man looked genteel and had a pleasant expression on his handsome face. Even the white dragon curled around his neck was purring.

"I supposed you would like to head to your room too," the older man grasped for something to say.

"Actually…" Hakkai set his duffle bag on the ground. He bore a mildly apologetic smile, perhaps on behalf of his companions. "What were you saying about your town?"

– * * * * * * * –

_Five hundred years ago, creatures of unimaginable horror ran rampant among the area. They were the ultimate scourge, destroying the towns and feeding on the flesh of the defenseless citizens._

_Living in fear and helplessness, the wails and pleas of the townsmen rose to the heavens. The monsters were beyond their strength to deal with and the humans and youkais knew they could only depend on the gods to protect them._

_Fortunately, the gods did hear their cries and they came to do battle with the cursed beings._

_For one day, a great light shone down from the skies, spreading like a riot of colours across the firmament. A mysterious music was heard, resounding from mountain to mountain till it seemed to fill the whole earth. It was a tune unlike anything heard before, secret and fearsome. All saw and heard the wonder, immediately falling under its spell._

_But it was the monsters the gods intended to subdue. Overwhelmed by the magic of the music, the wretched creatures fell one by one till they lay senseless on the ground. They were taken away by the gods and never seen again._

_From that day of victory, peace reigned among the towns. It was said that the music of the gods had never left the land. Its power had soaked into the soil and continued to travel through the air of the mountains, protecting the people from having to suffer the appearances of any abominations again._

_Therefore, every year, the three towns took turns to host a music festival, to remember and maintain the harmony and protection that the gods had gifted them._

– * * * * * * * –

"What a load of bull. As if the gods care," Gojyo sneered when he heard the myth Hakkai was told by the innkeeper.

"Besides… victory by music?" the Halfling was understandably skeptical.

The monocle-eyed man hummed, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. "It seems to work for these people though," he pointed out, the voice of rationality as usual.

Around them, youkais and humans milled about, laughed and bargained without fear of the Minus Wave.

On Hakkai's left shoulder, Jeep was twisting his serpentine neck in all directions, blinking inquisitive ruby eyes. He cooed.

It was almost touching noon when Hakkai had deposited his belongings in his room and collected Gojyo and Goku for a trip out. Sanzo was unresponsive when they knocked on his door so the three of them knew well enough to leave the monk to himself.

"And it's so fun! A song festival!" Goku exclaimed, drinking in the sights of the busy plaza. His eyes sparkled.

The market was set up on cobbled ground and each stall was a moveable contraption. They could vary from being small push-carts with jewellery hanging from racks to caravans installed with a mini-kitchen selling sweetmeats. It was colourful, varied and enveloped by a collection of indistinguishable sounds and myriad smells.

Space had been cleared in preparation for the coming festival. From afar, the on-going assembly of the stage was visible; situated in the centre of the square. Smaller tentage was erected at the four corners of the area, perhaps for equipment.

There was vibrancy in the air, a buzz of a people that was not only joie de vive but had a coming treat to look forward to. Frankly, the constant buoyancy everywhere was hitting a point of surreality for Hakkai and Gojyo. They could appreciate the atmosphere but instinctively held themselves aloof. It was different for Goku; the congenital social creature was immensely impressed.

The teenager spun around, looking up at the two men. "Can we stay and watch?! Just for a couple of day?," he pleaded eagerly, "Yeah? Yeah?!"

Hakkai hesitated to answer. It would be a pity if Goku could not get to enjoy a bit of revelry now and then, end-of-the-Shangri-La notwithstanding. But this was Sanzo's mission and therefore his call.

"The baldy should loosen up once in a while!" Gojyo cut in with a tone of unabashed impertinence, "Pointless to get to the West only to collapse from fatigue."

With a sidelong glance of sly amusement, Hakkai nodded obligingly. "He'll probably be frustrated that we can't move on quicker. But it can't be helped since we'll need a few days to shore up enough supplies to last us through the mountains. We can't bank on the neighbouring towns; the people there are arriving to this place in droves. Just think of the traffic we'll be encountering should we head out now."

The holes in both men's logic were big enough to run Jeep through, with room to spare. But Goku threw his arms in the air as he whooped for joy, his laughter pealed free, and that was enough of an affirmation.

Suddenly, the burnet sniffed the air, his eyes growing dreamy. "That smells great! Meatbuns… I'm starving!"

Goku's fragmented mutter was telling of where his attention had scuttled off to. Gojyo and Hakkai were unsurprised when, without preamble, the teenager took off on the hunt for the source of his olfactory temptation. In any case, the golden-eyed boy would return, definitely with an armful of foods which he would be thoughtful to share.

Gojyo always thought pinching was more exciting.

"I'm checking out some shirts," he pointed his chin in the direction of a clothing stall that had caught his eye. The couple of singlets he had were wearing thin already. Hakkai was mouthing something about 'dried fruits' and 'within the vicinity' as he wandered off.

Unfortunately, the shirts turned out not to his liking. Their collars were cut too high and he was hoping to get something of a sturdier material. Although the lady-boss was comely enough, she could not persuade Gojyo to part with his coins. The shakujo-wielder ended up poking his nose at one or two other stalls dealing with bags and trinkets before meandering back to the spot he left Hakkai from.

He was in good timing. The ki-manipulator was just walking up, hefting a sizeable paper bag with an arm.

"Dried pulses and spices; it's a good bargain," Hakkai chimed with satisfaction as he approached. "I must remember to top up on our medical supplies, by the way."

Then, both men swept a glance around them. Goku was not in sight. Their eyes calmly met. Unanimously, the two men walked to where they last saw their youngest companion.

The market was riotous to the senses but in no way disorganised. It was easy to navigate through the grid system that the stalls arranged themselves by. Hakkai and Gojyo found themselves exploring a section where the sale of hot foods was congregated.

"Woah…" Out of the blue, Gojyo whistled and made an urgent gesture for the other man to halt as well. His ruby eyes were ogling. "Will you look at her!"

They had found Goku but he was not alone. A young lady of striking appearance ambled along by his side, smiling and nodding at him. Her fair complexion was dramatic contrast to raven bangs, mostly held back by a thin brown beaded forehead band and with glossy lengthier locks gathered in a casual half-up. There was an artful elegance to her posture, an inexplicable air of quality which belied nondescript pewter-gray jumper and blue jeans. She was distracted from Goku when Gojyo strode up, clearly startled as she beheld first the Halfling and then Hakkai.

Those wide pair of eyes hung upon the turned-youkai and he found them an astonishingly piercing shade of silver. The sapphire dangle dipping between her dark brows only accentuated their effect.

"Heellooo, Miss! How do you do?" Gojyo was oozing debonaire allure.

Her light-coloured gaze flitted back to the redhead. A sharp breath of air was drawn. The girl froze and likely to have even forgotten the small bag of chestnuts held in her palm.

Then she tucked her chin in. Dark lashes lowered. "He… Hello…" The soft stutter could have been meant for the pavement.

It was a courteous response; at least she was not put off by the physicality of the redhead's mixed heritage.

The amber-eyed boy scowled. "Ero-kappa! Don't frightened Hikari-nee-san!" A bulging bag of buns was cradled in one arm. On the wrist, a smaller clear plastic bag of confectionaries swung. The burnet made a show of chomping the half-eaten bun he held in the other hand. Jabbing at Gojyo was always gratifying.

"We apologise. Gojyo here could come on too strong at times." Hakkai added, which swiftly earned him another inscrutable burnished stare. The gaze shifted to Jeep momentarily before returning to him.

Gojyo was hardly deterred. "Please understand, it's so seldom I meet such a ravishing girl like you, I lost my head somewhat." Narrowed-eyed looks at his two travel companions melted into an engaging grin as his charm offensive persisted.

Bewilderment and growing realisation dawned on the object of such outrageous praise. Hakkai wondered if he should pity the shy and reticent girl; if she could withstand Gojyo's highly practiced chase.

"Whoa… Ero-kappa, you sure are fast with your crap."

"Little boys wouldn't understand."

"I'm really sorry... Gojyo and Goku are usually capable of being more polite."

Both persons in mention shot the monocle-eyed man dubious looks. The latter remained beatific, as if by sheer force of expectancy the double irony would come true.

Suddenly, a giggle broke through the banter. Goku's new friend was hiding her amusement behind a hand.

Gojyo grew more pleased. The girl – Goku had called her Hikari – was winsome indeed.

"If I may introduce myself, I'm Gojyo. How do you do?"

Unfortunately, the setting was not intimate for the ladies' man to pursue his interest so he was resigned to playing by more courteous boundaries as Hakkai beside him offered a greeting as well. Furthermore, their new acquaintance did not seemed incline or perhaps know how to forward the conversation. Though her countenance was pleasant, her smile was faint and strangely tremulous. Her fingers played with her snack, purposeless.

"Hikari-nee-chan and I met at the meatbun stall!" it was timely when Goku burst in. "She bought me buns and chocolates too!" He was almost gushing.

"You're as radiant as your namesake then," Gojyo complimented and Hikari looked blank, more nonplussed than moved. "But you shouldn't be too generous with the little twerp. You'll need a bottomless purse to take care of his pit."

His thumbing of the twerp in question was spoiled by the same hand that reached out and deftly helped himself to one of the buns in bag. The younger boy yelped and before Hikari's astonished mien, a scuffle soon broke out.

"Thank you for Goku's treat," Hakkai approached the speechless girl. His voice managed to cut through a ruction of to whom the buns belong.

Hikari tore her dumbfounded gaze away from the near-tussling pair. It took a moment for her to find her tongue. "Wha–… N– no… I'm… I'm happy to do so."

She watched Gojyo and Goku again. As the older man tried to lock the latter's shoulder with an arm, the golden-eyed boy was loudly protesting that he got to decide if he would like to share. "They're close to each other."

The undercurrent of fondness in the comment struck Hakkai, who surreptitiously observed the gentle expression on the girl's face.

"I'm afraid we have more shopping to do," the man raised his voice. Goku and Gojyo, sensitive to the adamantine steel beneath the scholar's mild mannerism, heard the underlying instruction immediately. The noise production truncated as they looked to the monocle-eyed man.

"We need to go now."

Hakkai smiled brightly at Hikari who was, curiously, being rather composed and thoughtful. She did not follow conventional social cue and excused herself but flashed a sharp, undecided glance at the green-eyed man.

Somehow, the ki-manipulator felt that he was being read.

Gojyo said nothing, only raising a brow. He loosened his hold on Goku.

"Hikari-nee-san… perhaps we'll see you around?" the fifteen-year old did not resist the tacit call but was clearly reluctant to part so soon from his new friend. The beautiful girl – who could not be more than a few years older – had somehow, effortlessly, captured a level of affection past his generic friendliness.

"Perhaps," the latter replied, the kind understanding in her demeanour came across as genuine.

She took silent stock of the travellers with a gaze that felt oddly lingering. With a farewell nod, Hikari decisively turned and walked away; her bag of chestnuts fisted by the side.

It was not till a while later, when they were well away from that part of the market and each of them bearing a load of purchases which Hakkai felt necessary, that Gojyo finally broached the issue.

"Surely there's no need to be so suspicious? Beyond being unexplainably generous, what did she do?"

The redhead was keeping a low tone. Goku was skipping ahead, hugging a small sack of canned items that would have been considered heavy by human standards. His buns had long disappeared; two of them nicked by Gojyo and one he offered to Hakkai. The reminder of getting a proper lunch with Sanzo was the only reason the perpetually hungry boy had not bought more eatables.

"It's best not to get too familiar, that's all," Hakkai smoothly replied. The light mockery in tone was discernible to Gojyo, used to the ex-scholar's wit. "Are you sure you're not being bias?"

"She is an utter knock-out," the Halfling smirked. But he did not refute the dig at his susceptibility. Neither did he pursue his initial mooting of the other man's neuroticism. There was no reason for the matter to warrant further attention.

– * * * * * * * –

Hidden in a cul de sac, a lone, raven-haired figure was crouched against the end wall. The bustling of the market could no longer be heard this distance away, in a back alley shared by two rows of shop; the stillness a strange relief.

It was the girl the three members of the Sanzo-Ikkou had just met. Her face was buried into her knees, shoulder quivering in the quiet. The canvas of her jeans was thick enough that any wet streaks would not show up later.

– * * * * * * * –

"We're leaving tomorrow," Sanzo's answer brooked no negotiation when Hakkai dropped the suggestion of extending their stay in the First Trumpet Town.

They had yet to even discuss what they have seen and heard while out in the streets. It was barely fifteen minutes after the four of them had settled down at the table in the dining hall of the inn. The kitchen had been well prepared and was therefore able to serve dishes fast. In fact, the mood started congenially as the monocle-eyed man managed to briefly relate the narrative behind the town's upcoming yearly event, although Sanzo acted as if he was ignoring them.

The disappointment on Goku's face was palpable. But the blonde was clearly in one of his more caustic moods. It had been building up for days already, really. But who knows what exactly was setting him off?

"This is not a holiday!" the monk was outright reprimanding his charge.

The youngster shoved another spoonful of fried rice in his mouth but it was a half-hearted motion. Gojyo leaned back against his seat, the pull of his mouth projecting his disgruntlement loud and clear. Serenely, Hakkai took a sip of tea. None of them thought it worth their while to engage with the monk when he was acting up.

Sanzo's chair scraped harsh and loud against the wooden floor as he stood. "Do what you need to quickly. We leave by noon latest," he glared down at the three.

Only after the monk had left the hall – likely to hole himself up in his room – then did Gojyo speak, "I'll party till late tonight then."

Goku made a face. He had never thought much of the Halfling's idea of having a good time. It tended to revolve around beer, belching gamblers and often too much perfume.

He sighed inwardly as he pulled one of Sanzo's untouched dishes to himself. The monk had ordered but eaten sparingly; lacking in appetite. It was best not to further irritate the blonde, not that it had ever taken much to do so.

– * * * * * * * –

A mere two-hour journey northward out of the First Trumpet Town by foot, following a mountain gap, one would come across an astonishing edifice of man-made inspiration upon nature.

First, one approached an archway erected before an opening to a cave. It was clearly a well-cared for monument. The white stone was aged but it was scrubbed and the gold paint of the name still sharp. Even in the dimming light of dusk, the characters – 'Hall of Beauteous Song' could be read.

Traversing into the cave was akin to entering a tourist attraction for how spruced up the natural formation was. There were torch holders nailed along the wall of the spacious tunnel, though currently empty of flaming sticks they were meant to secure. Even without the light, a person would be able to find their way through the cavern by groping the railing that had been drilled into the limestone, following the route.

At the end of the journey, one emerged into a circular space of remarkable size that could comfortably contain thousands. It was enclosed by soaring sedimentary walls that – upon close examination of its vertical line – possessed a slight curvature to the seemingly uncut plane.

This space could not be mistaken for anything else but an amphitheatre. At the very centre, a round stage of at least two metres height rose. Three flight of steps were cut into its side for easy ascend to the platform, each located a third of the circumference away from the other. It looked like someone had scooped a hollow out of a mountain and then sculptured a landing pad of stone within the resulting crater.

Taking a surround view from the centre of the stage, one noticed that there are three exit points, each adorned with an archway. The one leading back to the First Trumpet Town was indicated as such. The other two has 'Return to First Recorder Town' and 'Return to First Strings Town' painted on the top in gold.

One figure stood at this midmost position now. He was clad in a laboratory cloak. His posture was somewhat slouched, not in the manner of the hunchbacked but one reeking with insouciance.

"It seems the treasure's buried around here! But there's not even a map with a red cross to refer to. How vexing, Mr Bunny!"

The lean, dark-haired man spoke into the air. A pair of square glasses rested on a rather plain but crafty face. His ever-present stuffed rabbit was secured under an arm.

In less than a minute, faint echoes of his words were heard. Nii cocked his head and seemed to peer ahead with a spark of intrigue that was different from his usual disinterest. It faded just as quickly.

"For the first time, I might have to join the competition fair and square. Well, it'll be diverting to not to cheat!"

Nii closed his eyes and tilted his chin upwards. He contemplated his own words. "Must I?" the scientist pouted.

As echoes washed over him, he took hold of his toy rabbit and lifted it up to eye level. With his thumb and index finger, he pressed the soft, round head left and right.

Oooh… Mr Bunny vetoed.

The sniggering that rang out was colder than the air and unmistakably unhinged, a madhouse quality thickened by shadowy repetitions that overlapped and could not subside fast enough.

– tbc –

**From Lady Rurouni:**

How ridiculous that I needed a while to properly formulate this chapter (and the long-term plot) but only had the drive to finish it in a period of time coinciding with a bunch of assignment deadlines in school! I do wonder what's wrong with me and my priorities.

Feedback please! I would like to know your responses to a couple of questions:

How am I in setting the scenes and mood? Has your imagination been evoked?

Did I manage to make you curious about the non-canon characters? In what way?

Does anything about the plot manage to intrigue you and what speculations do you have about its development?

I'm especially looking forward to the people who have read my two prequels to this fanfiction (the **Romance of the Seventh Star** series). Do pop over to those and have a look if you haven't read them! But not to worry if you haven't; it won't affect the understanding of **The World Goes Round**. I merely love feedback if my writing technique has improved or if it hasn't.


	3. Dramatis Personae (Part 1)

**The World Goes Round**

**Chapter 3: Dramatis Personae (Part I)**

Sanzo leaned back against the wall and expelled a breath of smoke towards the ceiling. It was merely his second stick of the day; the first finished while reading the town paper.

The broadsheet was loose and scattered on the bed. Pages featuring the Hall of Beauteous Sounds as the main subject of discussion spoke of what had occupied the monk's attention.

It was while storming back to his room from the dining hall when he noticed the newspaper rack set by the lobby counter. One of the headlines – screaming 'Sacred Venue Readied' – had caught his eye.

The front page article reported the new installations to a Hall of Beauteous Sounds and its cavern passageways, including this year's carnivaleque set-up expected. Up to a third of the paper's content was packed with photos of the location and short write-ups of its history and joint management under the three townships. Sanzo was duly inundated with who, what, where, when and how of the revelry exploding upon the First Trumpet town, officially starting in five days' time.

He could not wait to get out of the area. Just imagining the traffic alone was already giving him a headache. Strictly speaking, pursuing why the youkais of this town remained in control of their sanity was inconsequential to his main objective.

Sanzo's violet gaze remained gimlet as he brooded over the past nights of shiftless dreaming disrupting his sleep. Something cryptic was tugging at his senses and it was irksome he could not simply blast away a target more tangible with a bullet.

Through cream-coloured window shutters, the sky showed a waxing crescent moon. His room was tucked away from the main street where even faint snippets of merrymaking hardly drifted in.

Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were gone from the inn for at least three hours now. They had stopped outside earlier and the teenager asked through the solid wooden door if he would like to join them.

At fifteen, the childish peaks of Goku's voice still remained and the hope in his light tenor was bright as always. In the end, it was always a voice which could elicit his reaction. So, the golden-haired monk had let his choleric silence speak for him.

There had been some muffled shuffling before the three presences without faded away.

Leaning towards the bedside coffee table, the monk stabbed the burning end of his half-finished cigarette into an ashtray. He swung his legs off the bed.

Unfortunately, he was not the sort to shy away from duties.

* * *

How deeply the First Trumpet town regarded the song festival was evidenced in the community life and culture it had structured and sustained around the event.

The nightlife of the First Trumpet Town, as it turned out, ran a brisk business in the weeks leading up to the preliminaries of the festival. After their day jobs, local amateur musicians were eager for practice with an audience and reciprocal enthusiasm from the public and businesses alike ensured a continuous flow of performances during the opening hours of watering holes, which could last till the midnight hours.

Buskers in the day were usually the visiting musicians but since the bulk of them tended to arrive nearer to the official beginning of the festival, the Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku encountered only two music bands during their second round of shopping. One chatty shop owner assured them that very soon, one could not even stroll five minutes on the side walk without hearing someone jamming away. The plump, matronly woman exclaimed her disappointment when she learnt that they would be leaving the next day.

At the current moment, Hakkai was cruising Jeep through the streets in a leisurely crawl. Evenly spaced floodlights on posts or cornices of shops washed the roads in pale visibility. But the colours were provided by glowing neon signs, blinking bulbs on marquees or the illumination spilling out from the interiors of busy establishments.

They were merely sightseeing now, having done with more purchasing and then dinner. There had been four bands who took turns entertaining the crowd in the restaurant and the quality of music was, admittedly, of varying standards. But no one really minded; the good-natured diners appreciated the value added to their meal. Goku had been so enthralled they had lingered beyond the typical reason of the youngest boy's appetite.

Jeep passed by a pub with the name 'Rosie' cursively spelt out in a glow sign board. A sultry feminine voice belted out something jazzy from the inside. Ebbs of laughter and clinking glasses could be heard from behind the swinging doors.

"Guess this is where I drop off," Gojyo smirked at the green-eyed driver who obligingly rolled the vehicle to a stop. Goku gleefully scrambled over from the back as the redhead vacated the front passenger seat.

"I supposed there's no need to pick you up later," Hakkai deadpanned smilingly at the other man standing beside the jeep.

"That goes without saying," the Halfling snorted before aiming a parting shot at Goku. "See you later, twerp, don't stay up too late."

"Take your own advice, Ero-kappa!" the teenager made a face. His head was still sticking out of the vehicle as Hakkai drove away.

Gojyo chuckled under his breath. Then, at that moment, a particularly drawn out siren note beckoned, snagging his fancy. He contentedly followed.

Engrossed as he was, Gojyo seemed oblivious of the tall, hooded figure which detached itself from the shadows of a narrow alley on the opposite side of the road, entering the pub exactly five minutes after the Shakujo-wielder did so.

And it would have surprised both Gojyo and his tail to know of the patched-eyed gaze observing their antics from the rooftops. This second watcher was clearly less bothered with concealment, though he was conveniently obscured as he balanced himself on the back tiled slope further away from the pub in question. In any case, the insignificant moonlight did little to illumine his spikey hair of bold ginger, much less the dull navy bomber jacket he was sporting.

"Well… Homura would be intrigued," Zenon muttered to himself before blinking out of sight.

* * *

The café Hakkai and Goku ended up in catered for a relatively sedate clientele and was comfortably slightly more than half filled. Hanging lambent lamps glowed warm and oil paintings of various sizes and scenes hung on brick walls of apple-green. Small sized tables encouraged intimate chit-chat while the aroma of tea, coffee and chocolate smelt of home.

Goku clapped enthusiastically when the singer, a rather bohemian-looking blonde man (complete with a florid-print head scarf, an oversized plaid sweater and ripped jeans) ended his folk song. It was the fourth tune they had heard from him and his two accompanying guitar instrumentalists since they had settled down.

The seating area of the café was squarish. Upon entry, the coffee counter and the kitchenette door was to the right. The inner left corner had been delineated as the makeshift stage. An old piano sat there, a permanent adornment for an occasional player or ignored by musicians who did not feature its tinkling in their repertoire.

Taking advantage of the intermission as the current band cleared the stage for the next group, Goku decided to order another mug of cocoa. He cheerfully stuffed another cookie into his mouth before scampering off to the counter. The plates before him, once laden with two muffins, a slice of cheesecake, one pretzel and a pile of cookies were almost polished off.

A curious ornament hung near the ceiling on the left wall; a long rectangular mirror with a mosaic border and arranged lengthwise. It might be for the use of the baristi, who upon glancing up could catch a glimpse of their customers seated at blind spots to their work space.

And that was how, by accident – even though their table was tucked away in the left corner recess of establishment – Hakkai could spot a young raven-haired man at the other side of the café, surreptitiously but unmistakably staring at his companion.

* * *

Directions to the Hall of Beauteous Sounds were straightforward. In fact, there were road signs erected along the well-cleared path to aid any beleaguered traveller, although words painted on them were lost in the near darkness. But Sanzo's eyes were sharp and he was accustomed to navigating through much less structured surroundings. To him, it was a near-idiotic case of keeping to a worn path.

He rounded a final rocky bend and the entrance to the cave which, according to the news articles, would lead to the natural amphitheatre was less than a hundred metres away.

That he found someone poised before and looking up at the archway was off the script.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed imperceptibly before his expression smoothened back to its usual stoniness. The stranger was back-facing him so all he could identify was long dark hair, sweater and pants of heavy colours.

He moved forward, his pace neither hurried nor deliberately quieted to avoid the crunch of stones beneath his tatami slippers. Ten strides forward, he neared enough to confirm the decidedly feminine cast to the outline of the person, who must have finally noticed his presence. She whirled around.

The frozen look on the young girl's face became obvious the more he approached. Her posture was rigid; too still. She appeared stuck between fight or flight, her tense stare fastened on him just as his glare on her remained unwavering.

There were less than fifteen steps between them.

At which Sanzo got his gun pointed at her.

\- tbc -

* * *

**From Lady Rurouni:**

This chapter is comparatively short (compared to 5000 words ones I've written before). But it is a good place to end, both as a cliffhanger and the pivotal moment in the plot progression. I thought of continuing but it instinctively felt odd, as if I'm contravening some implicit storytelling principle. Huh! Let's just go with the flow, yeah? Besides, it feeds good practice of more constant updating. So this is part 1 of a 2-part segment.

Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter. The sum of what I've received is that eliciting of sympathy and evoking imagery is working.

To **Roith and Lorette** &amp; **Mugiwara Otome**: Yup, at this point I understand if the plot progression remains vague. Which means the momentum needs to pick up. I hope this chapter works then?

To **Patriot16**: The one thing I would disagree is Goku's age. Fixing it at 15-yrs. (It's an old debate in the fandom, but I'm of the belief that Goku's age was suspended and found at 10-yrs old.)


	4. Dramatis Personae (Part 2)

**The World Goes Round**

**Chapter 4: Dramatis Personae (Part 2)**

She was a very accomplished kisser, attuned to the incremental nudges of his desire. So, Gojyo savoured.

His whispers were low and aching – compliments of her beauty and passion lavished into her ear. He loved the tightening of her arms around his back, the lush press of her body and that her heady perfume was his air. He loved that she wanted him.

But the Halfling slowly yet insistently drew her away. He was so tempted. Still, he told her he could not stay. The rue that hung heavy on his mien, the gentle regret of his voice and eyes that assured her he would always remember swayed any flash of angry rejection.

He left her at the door of her apartment house, sighing after his disappearing back.

"You know… you've really spoilt my mood tonight. I'm never one to get off on voyeurism." Gojyo seemed to speak into the emptiness as he stood at nowhere with his hands in his pockets. He had veered into a quiet lane which shophouses on both side of the road were closed for the day.

The presence he had sensed since leaving the pub was slow in revealing itself. For a moment, the redhead considered forcing the person out.

"Believe me. Watching you salivate over women is not even at the bottom of my to-do list." Suddenly, a low male voice sounded from the left of his back.

Gojyo turned around in three decisive half-steps, his open stance projecting brazenness. He was met with the sight of a tall hooded figure in the middle of the street. The brim of the cowl was wide and deep. In the weak floodlights of the roadside lamps, only the downturn lips and line of a square jaw were visible.

The stylish cut of the double breasted coat outlined a trim body, as does fitting black trousers which hem ended at the ankle of buckled boots. So… not only was the stranger fast, he looked ridiculously neo-noir.

More details to be peeved about.

"Could have fooled me," the Halfling retorted, bristling. He had an instinctive dislike of haughtiness and he could sense it from the stalker in spades. "I don't suppose you care to spill who the heck you are and what you want? Or we cut the chit-chat and get down to business?"

There was a pause, the other man keeping his cards to himself, then –

"I'm looking for someone."

Gojyo arched a brow, waiting for elaboration.

"But my business does not concern you."

Gojyo raised both his brows, incredulous.

"Quite the ass, aren't you?" His temper simmered and his fists flexed in anticipation. "Not to worry, the baldy still beat you hands down."

The immediate snort was quite audible and very dismissive. "I'm not going to bother entertaining you." The man's shoulders shifted with intent of leaving.

A silver arch in the air was the only warning before the sickle blade of the shokujo cut through the space of where he once stood.

Gojyo recalled the head of his weapon with a deft move of his arm and twist of wrist. A faint slinking sound was heard as the chain lightly scrapped against the tube rim. With a final clink, the crescent blade rejoined its staff.

The prick was standing at the right sidewalk by then.

Che! He's fast indeed.

Good. The better when he would win.

* * *

The attention of the strange young man had been too purposeful and oddly thoughtful for Hakkai to excuse it as tourist curiosity. Though his reflection was a tad far to distinguish his facial features properly, Goku's observer came across as poised. He sat with a straight but relaxed posture like a man of leisure. Yet, his clothes were nondescript as far as Hakkai could tell; a gray and khaki plaid dress shirt under a dull cream windbreaker. Raven longish bangs were kept away from a fair, narrow face using a black bandana.

The man took his eyes off Goku briefly to take a sip from his mug. But there was no doubt he was attuned to the movements of the burnet. As the teenager was leaving the counter, his head turned.

Hakkai glanced at the mirror again when Goku was back at the table. Their watcher was now engrossed in his drink, behaving discreetly.

The chi-manipulator leaned towards his younger companion and murmured something. Goku – who had stuffed two more cookies in his mouth – blinked and paused munching for a moment. He nodded sharply.

A fiddler drew a melodic introduction from his instrument, signalling the start of the act. It was a band of three once more but with the lead singer beating a tambourine and the third member blowing an ocarina.

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me…  
I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left…  
"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered…  
Your words are like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily…_

_A Thousand Words_: an apt name for a somewhat lengthy song that was a rather – beseeching – was the word Hakkai thought as he clapped politely with the other customers. Goku was more extravagant in his appreciation, going by his hard and rapid applause.

The plates and mugs before them were polished clean with only crumbs left to testify of the youth's appetite.

Hakkai stood, pushing his chair back. He smiled at Goku, who jumped to his feet. They were conspicuous as the only customers moving towards the exit when the next piece of music started. Casually, Hakkai swept a look in the direction of their watcher.

He was unprepared to meet a pair of piercing silver identical to the one introduced to just that afternoon.

In front of him, Goku gasped.

It was too late to school his face. Anyway, Goku's reaction was practically broadcasting their thoughts. Is this person related to Hikari, the girl they met just hours prior?

True enough, the face of the said man tightened, his eyes flickering between the two of them and the chi-manipulator felt he was caught in a racquet game of he-knows-I-know-he-knows.

"Hakkai…?" Goku queried. The other man was standing with obvious intention to approach them.

With a reassuring smile at the teenager, Hakkai began making his way to the table of the stranger. Clearly, their original plan was to be abandoned.

"Good evening," amiably, Hakkai greeted and slid into the opposite chair. Goku quickly followed suit. "I believe you would like to introduce yourself to us?"

At first startled, the silver-eyed man cautiously sank back into his seat. He was wary but not antagonistic; his gaze direct and intelligent. If he was an enemy, then he certainly presented himself as a highly clean-cut one.

"Yoshi," finally, the stranger revealed. "I'm Yoshi. And I believed you met someone I know – a girl with eyes like mine."

"Hikari-nee-san!" Goku blurted.

The relief on Yoshi's face was transparent and instantaneous. He leaned forward in his eagerness. "Where did you see her? Did she say where she's going or staying?"

Hakkai laid a warning hand upon Goku's shoulder and the burnet knew immediately to take heed of his tongue.

"We met her only for a little while and she didn't mention anything about her whereabouts afterwards. We assumed she's a local. I'm sorry, we know nothing more."

For a moment, Yoshi assessed him. There might be no words said but the sense of perceptiveness was similar to Hikari's, Hakkai reflected, especially with those eyes.

"I need to locate Hikari and I would appreciate any information you could remember, no matter how small a detail," Yoshi urged, his tone low and steady.

Hakkai cocked his head to the side. Ignoring the plea of the other man, he mildly asked, "By the way, before you realised we know of Hikari-san… how did you know it is us that she met?"

* * *

Tension racked up between Sanzo and the girl, who was taut as a string about to snap. Yet, despite being stunned, there was strangely an absence of fear in those widened, unblinking eyes; glinting bright even in the penumbrous night.

Sanzo face remained unyielding and opaque, even when she began to inch her hands into the air.

He pulled the trigger.

Perhaps it was shock that kept her glued to her position. She did not flinch when the sound of the gun shot shattered the silence.

Then, the brown beads of her forehead band were dribbling down her shoulders and scattering onto the ground. Raven brows twitched and a hard look flashed through her mien. Her chest rose and fell visibly.

Abruptly, Sanzo pointed his gun leftwards. His eyes narrowed into a particular point within the gloom.

"Do you really trust him that much, Hikari-hime?" A smooth drawl floated from that area of darkness. The vague outline of foliage could be glimpsed only by sharp sight.

Sanzo's flinty gaze flicked towards the mysterious girl. The single-dotted charkra above the bridge of her nose stood out from her pale face. Che… he knew there was something fishy about her…

"He's not the one who organise a massacre, Homura…" the voice of 'Hikari-hime', when she spoke, was terse. She lowered her hands and turned to where the blond was aiming, effectively exposing her back to Sanzo.

The tall, lean form of the War Prince oozed from the shadows.

"I'm glad you didn't shoot her. You wouldn't have liked the consequences," the renegade god was looking at the blond when he said that, almost beatifically, as if Sanzo had not just tried to kill him. Then, he turned towards the girl between them.

"It's been a while Hikari-hime."

Somehow, Homura's neutral expression and tone of voice seemed more genuine. Sanzo knew he did not image the hint of cordiality. His suspicion of the interloping goddess deepened.

"What are you doing here?" the female in question raised her voice, demanding. There was anger. Yet inexplicably, it carried a note of entreatment. "The whole of the Realm Above hunts for you and your accomplices. You cannot go unpunished for the blood you've shed!"

From his angle, Sanzo could not see the face of the so-called 'Hikari-hime'; only that Homura smiled serenely at her.

Frankly, the apparent reunion was grating on his nerves. Sanzo was about to unleash his contempt of the pair when the War Prince revealed, "My business is with Son Goku."

"Don't you dare touch Goku!"

The outburst from Hikari-hime was immediate and very telling.

Sanzo clenched his teeth, affronted by the groundless show of familiarity. "Take your mincing elsewhere!" he growled, interrupting the dialogue between the two. "I don't care who you are or what your relation is to Homura. Get lost. Don't stand in my way when I deal with him."

The goddess turned back to him, evidently upset.

Sanzo shifted his arm in moderate speed this time. The bang from his gun split the air again. What was different, however, was the curious sharp 'clink' that followed after so quickly the two sounds were practically simultaneous.

"Homura!" the bizarrely nosy Hikari-hime cried out. She had panicked on behalf of the War Prince, who had just shielded her with his sabre brandished in his right hand. Lost somewhere among the stones on the ground was a spent bullet with a groove on it – still warm.

"Perhaps I should just let you hurt one single hair on her head. The repercussion would ensure that you wouldn't be available to obstruct my plans," the Toushin Taishi commented as if in banal conversation with the monk. He did not spare the celestial being behind a glance.

Hikari-hime did not seem concerned with the disparaging talk. And thankfully, she was not wasting time waxing gratitude either. "Homura, I don't know what you're plotting but you will not touch a single one of them," she insisted instead, with implied promise of reprisal.

Sanzo was tempted to spend another bullet in his intensifying annoyance, except the War Prince was standing the way. He detested grandstanding; useful only as an opportunity to cut the other party down while they are still tooting their horn. Homura might be an adder but this Hikari-hime was being tiresome as a flea.

"Oh?" the War Prince hummed indifferently. He shifted, finally granting the goddess his notice. "Has Hikari-hime come to decide where she stands?"

As Toushin Taishi, Homura possessed a compelling aura, formatted from a combination of ambiguous morality, cryptic agendas and plain ruthlessness. With his massive sabre angled towards the brainlessly exposed stance of Hikari-hime, Sanzo thought the latter should do everyone a favour by hightailing it out of the area.

But, no.

The delusional chit had decided to play heroic. She held the gaze of the enigmatic Toushin Taishi resolutely and even an idiot could perceive some sort of understanding between them.

She waved her left arm in the air, crying "Seiun-ken!"

The sword that she unsheathed from the blue scabbard was definitely no normal piece of metal. It gleamed, the soft outline accentuated by the dark as it was pointed at the War Prince. "Don't force my hand, Homura."

Sanzo snorted under his breath while sizing up the seasoned way Hikari-hime held herself. Might not be so useless then.

…tbc…

* * *

**Footnotes:**

The lines used as lyrics within this chapter are a collage of the longer text. It is indeed titled 'A Thousand Words' and is taken from the Final Fantasy XI. The various versions of the lyrics and can be found at [add http:] wiki/1000_Words.

* * *

**From Lady Rurouni:**

My penchant for pasting snippets of lyric and poetry into prose has not abated and the setting of this fanfiction is a perfect excuse! This is my gratuitous fan-service!

But it's fun to select extra-textual material that is reflective of the themes, character and plot development of the story. In this instance, the divide over time and space within the narrative of the 'A Thousand Words' song and its pathos suit the circumstances between the Sanzo-Ikko and Hikari, I feel. And it is particularly meaningful that Hakkai is the one hearing it! Heehee…

And it turned out… I can't finish this Dramatis Personae without Part III!

Comments, please!


	5. Dramatis Personae (Part 3)

**The World Goes Round**

**Chapter 5: Dramatis Personae (Part 3)**

"Look… this is pointless. Will you just give up?"

Gojyo nearly bent the rod of his shokujo as his temper shot through the roof. The prat before him had the gall to sound as if _he's_ the one at fault!

"How'bout _you_ stop running and face me in a fight?!" the redhead snarled. His stalker had been dodging every single attack from him it was positively farcical. They had already traversed three streets in the course of their chase. Currently, he was staring up at the other man who had leapt onto the shingles of a one-storey shop.

"You're as bull-headed as before…"

Gojyo caught the mutter (including the irked undertone) which gave him pause. Did they know each other?

"Who are you?" the Halfling demanded. "At least have the courtesy to show your face!"

Though the cowl kept the expression of his opponent in the shadow, Gojyo could practically feel the sarcastic eye roll. "You? Courtesy?" came the sneer. "That's–"

The sickle whirled through the air.

There was that split-second – before the chain wrapped itself around the ankle – when the other man could have leapt away. He broke off mid-insult but bizarrely, froze in place.

With a flip of his staff, Gojyo reined his weapon in, dragging and hurling his captive on to the ground.

Slammed into the gravel, the tall man grunted as air was expelled from his lungs from shock. He was dragged along for a little while, scrapping against the asphalt from the remaining momentum before stilling to a sprawl. The long black tail of a low ponytail spilled out; his cowl now loosened.

The glaring face that looked up from the dirt was attractive, possessing strong features and was well-groomed but for the pronounced smudge on the left prominent cheekbone.

Gojyu's relish at his feat was stymied when he noted the chakra above a pair of frost-coloured eyes. "You're a god?!" came his gaping comment with a tinge of dismay.

The apparent citizen from the Realm Above was ignoring him, having pushed himself to his feet and was currently attempting to unwound the chain from his right leg. "Let me go, you lout!" he hissed.

In retaliation, Gojyo tightened his pull, receiving a snarl of utter rage in return.

The celestial stranger flung his arms out. "Sei-baku!"

When the momentary glow died down, the god was holding a pair of maces in his hands. The bulbous heads looked so fancy with their intricate patterning of metallic and glass-like materials, Gojyo wondered if their maker spent more time considering design than functionality. However, the freakishly long hooks extending upwards from their base were certainly menacing enough.

Well… it seemed his stalking is finally getting serious.

"Hikari is in danger, you fool!"

* * *

Yoshi never answered the question. He shot out of his seat.

Hakkai and Goku instinctively reacted, of course. They leapt to their feet, priming for the attack. All three of their chairs crashed onto the floor in quick succession.

But the assault did not come. The other man was staring in some oblique direction, gasping, "Hikari-ou-mai!"

It was, admittedly, mystifying.

Hakkai darted a conscious eye around, aware of the picture they were painting for the shocked patrons of the cafe. With three of them standing around the table, it looked as if a fight was erupting. Even the music had been disrupted and a frowning member of the staff was heading over.

Yoshi came back to himself, realising the scene he was causing. He bent, hastily putting his chair upright.

"My apologies…" he offered to the bewildered café personnel as he made the dash to the exit.

With a shared look of agreement, Hakkai and Goku copied his actions.

"I really like your triple-chocolate muffin!" the teenager even had the zest to throw out, leaving a beleaguered audience gaping in their wake.

Hakkai had parked Jeep in a lot near the café and there they found Yoshi waiting, tightlipped and tense. Naturally, they wondered how much information about them the perplexing stranger knew.

"We haven't the time to talk," the latter preempted their questions. "Hikari is in danger and I–"

He broke off halfway, head turning and eyes narrowing towards some far-off point.

* * *

Sanzo was aware of the latest arrival in their ludicrous stand-off before the person stepped forward. At least it's an old face, the monk thought acridly to himself as the leather clad form of Homura's patch-eyed ally materialized across the War Prince.

Objectively, the current situation was not the most life-threatening he had ever encountered. But it did not mean he was less inclined to indulge in a shooting spree from sheer _irritation_.

"Now I understand why the Seishin no Goten Yon-ouji is in the town. His littlest sister's hanging around too," the ginger-haired god said as greeting.

The Hikari-hime shifted in her stance, widening her defence against the two renegades of the Realm Above. She did not seem to have been caught unaware by the appearance of the second god, though her expression did turn even grimmer.

Homura slid his compatriot a dispassionate glance. Despite being stuck between apparent adversaries, he appeared unconcerned with the frailty of his position. The tip of his sabre was pointed to the ground.

Xenon shrugged at the unspoken query.

"I happened to spot him while scouting out the area. The princeling was following the three others, for whatever reason. Isn't Seishin no Goten supposed to be non-interventionist?"

There was an odd start from Hikari-hime, who seemed more discomfited than she already was. Sanzo had the impression she was distracted.

The monk lowered his arm, though he did not withdraw his pistol. Wasting bullets was no foible of his. Discipline reigned.

"I don't care for the shit you're involved in or stirring up," Sanzo pronounced. He had heard enough to surmise some sort of Realm Above plot that had little to do with his job. "Just get out of my way."

Homura levelled a face at him that was gently sneering while Zenon seemed like he was trying not to chortle. The latter pulled at the strap securing the rifle behind his back, his air of insouciance the insult.

"Ah…", the Toushin Taishi drawled. "But I'm afraid that _you_ are in my way…"

Concealed within the volume of his sleeve, Sanzo's fingers tightened over his gun. On the other side of the circle, the glimmer of Hikari-hime's blade seemed to pulse once.

* * *

"Shou-ou-nii!" the cry of the unfamiliar voice came with the more familiar vroom of Jeep as the sight of the vehicle careened into the view.

Gojyo could only note the new arrivals from the corner of his eyes. Both ends of his shokujo were currently tangled in the spikes of his opponent's maces and he could not afford to take his attention away from the infuriating deadlock.

The car screeched to a halt at a midway point between them. Three figures scrambled out; an unknown person along with Hakkai and Goku.

"Kenren Taishou! I ask that you stand down! We need to get to Hikari!" this unfamiliar young man yelled at him before turning to his opponent. "Shou-ou-nii!"

Kenren wha– wait, are they brothers?

"Well, he's not backing off!" the mulish idiot at the other end was pinning the blame on him!

"Hakkai! Who's that guy and what's he going on about?!" Gojyo bit out as his muscles strained to sustain the tension on his chains. The god might not seem as taxed but the grimacing concentration proved he was not taking it easy either – the Halfling was gratified to note.

"Gojyo…! I think we could listen to them," came the startling advice of the green-eyed man that almost had his hold slipping a fraction. The redhead growled in outrage.

Across the distance, a silver glare challenged him to make his next move.

* * *

"Why're you so driven to antagonise them? You've gotten out of the Realm Above, devastated it even. Have you kept a low profile, no one would know where you've escaped to," Hikari's sombre murmur cut through the weight of the atmosphere.

Homura did not even spare the girl a glance as he replied, inscrutable in mien and tone, "Go back, Hikari-hime. This doesn't concern you."

The sheer falsity of the War Prince's performance bored Sanzo to the point of nausea. But it settled for him what he was to do.

"I'm leaving!" the blonde snorted derisively as he turned away. "Don't lug the extra baggage around when you're looking for a fight."

The insult inspired Xenon enough to attempt targeting the monk's head. But in the flash he took to slip his rifle off his shoulder and have it pointing, Hikari had dived past Homura and was blocking his line of fire.

Homura tracked her movement with his eyes, indifferent.

"No!" she commanded, raising her sword in Xenon's direction. It flared, her ki emanating through the metallic medium.

The raven-haired goddess heard the click behind her. Although she did not feel the barrel of the Smith and Wesson pressing against her head, it was easy to guess where Sanzo was aiming.

"You're really noisy," the icy comment of the violet-eyed man floated by, diverted her attention from the two gods before her.

Xenon felt like rolling his eyes. They were getting nowhere. He turned to his deceptively unperturbed superior. The War Prince certainly had not felt compelled to rein in the impetuous Hikari-hime. "Homura?"

With a tug of his will, the Toushin Taishi banished his sabre. "It seems there's too much interference tonight. Let's leave."

A brief swirl of his plum-coloured cloak; the god seemingly vanished into thin air.

Somewhat resigned, Xenon locked his gun and hoisted it to its customary place on his back. He could query the half-heretic about this blip to their agenda later at their keep. Shien would be interested to be informed as well.

Without another word, he too retreated from the area in a speed too fast for the human eyes. It was not worth his while to drop a parting shot.

The dim background motley of insect chirps seemed amplified in the ensuing quiet.

Hikari exhaled in relief, her tensed shoulders easing. She sheathed her sword and was about to turn to speak to the man behind when suddenly, pain exploded from the side of her head.

* * *

The grind of rubber over pebbles was harsh because of how abrupt the speeding vehicle had braked to a halt.

"We have to walk from here," Hakkai explained, his flat tone belying the tension strumming over them.

Jeep's headlight washed over a signpost pointing to a 'Hall of Beauteous Sounds' – whatever that place was. There had been a few planted along the well-maintained road, clearly some known route to the people of the First Trumpet town. Both gods had pointed at the northwards direction, claiming the imperative to travel in that vague line to no discernible destination except they would surely encounter their sister. The sight of the well-laid asphalt starting from the outer parameter of the town was taken as validation of their opaque intuition.

As the valley tapered into a gorge, it was understandable why the townsmen did not extend the tarmac further. But the well-trodden and clearly defined dirt track was no less certain an obvious direction to follow.

"It doesn't matter," the god named Shou – the older sibling, if going by their address for each other – muttered before hoping out. "Hikari-ou-mai is surely somewhere around."

And they seem to be of aristocratic stock(1) as well… the ki-manipulator took care to glean any bit of data.

Gojyo was one foot out of the jeep when he caught the deprecatory look the well-dressed god shot him.

"What?!" the redhead reacted waspishly.

"You don't have to come with us," Shou answered, sounding dismissive. He cast his glance aside, as if Gojyo was of no consequence.

The face of the Halfing tightened.

"We're coming along!" it was Goku who burst into the conversation before the predictable quarrel could break out. The teenager jumped out from the jeep to stare resolutely at gods. "If Hikari-nee-san is in trouble, we're coming!"

Shou frowned but said nothing.

"Hey!" Gojyo shot out rudely, "We're ain't your chauffeur who pop in and out at your liking. It's none of _your_ business what we do!"

Yoshi approached his brother with a contemplative expression. "It doesn't matter anymore, I think. Our cover's been blown after all."

Hakkai had a feeling the gods were having a different conversation from Gojyo and Goku's. With a soft snort, Shou started a hurried trek on the path. Yoshi followed closely behind and to all appearances, similarly ignoring the rest of them.

Knowing their priorities, the members of Sanzo-ikkou parked any antagonism they had aside to follow after the gods. So, the four men, teenager and a hybrid dragon took to the sandy path in a near run under this fractious atmosphere. Unused to the landscape and with no information on where they were, they were expecting a bit of journeying before hitting on any substantive clue to the whereabouts of Hikari. Therefore, it was an utter astonishment when barely after five minutes the unmistakable figure of Genjo Sanzo came into sight.

"Sanzo!" Predictably, Goku was the first to break from their group, dashing past the rest who had stopped short to approach the monk.

The blonde ignored his charge and the battery of questions – basically asking about why he was here – without a pause in his steps. It was the two celestial citizens stalking up to him who managed that and received the full effect of his austere stare.

"Don't tell me you haven't met Hikari," Shou's clipped tone challenged the violet-eyed monk to contradict him.

Judging by the nuanced flicker he caught on the blonde's face, Hakkai was glad that he and Gojyo managed to catch up before the situation got ugly. "Sanzo! Hikari is a girl we met this afternoon at–" he attempted to mediate.

"I guess that idiotic goddess is related to you," the monk interrupted the monocle-eyed burnet. "I can see the similarity." There was no doubt the comment was not meant as a compliment.

More significantly, Sanzo somehow had an encounter with the missing goddess.

Yoshi grabbed hold of his brother before the latter could do more than reared forward. "If you've seen our sister…" it was obvious he too struggled to remain calm as he queried Sanzo. "Could you tell us where you've spotted her?"

"That's not my concern," the blond rebuffed without qualm. Goku stared up at him apprehensively.

"Sanzo… Do you know where is Hikari-nee-san or not?" the younger boy murmured.

The monk glared somewhat askance at the teenager, perhaps affronted that Goku would question him. "What does it matter to me?! We're getting back to the inn and out of the town immediately!"

Hakkai frowned while Gojyo arched a brow at the belligerence and callousness of the monk; not that it was unusual. However, the evasiveness was.

"Oi, Sanzo…" this time, it was the redhead who stepped forward. "I'm no fan of the fairies but that Hikari seems like a decent girl. If you know anything, just spit it out."

The thunderous expression that came over Sanzo's face would have imploded fainter hearts. "This manhunt is your problem. Don't waste my time!" He picked up his feet again, sweeping past the other men with baleful vibes that created a tangible barrier around him.

Yet he had one promise to make, "By the way… if I see any of you again, I'll gut you." The monk shot the silently fuming gods a poisonous look before striding off with nary a backwards glance.

"Sanzo!" Goku cried out anxiously. He received the understanding nods from Hakkai and Gojyo before scampering after the blonde.

Meanwhile, the two gods were no less congenial towards the monk, who was technically their subordinate. "… if anything has happened to Hikari…" Shou hissed in the direction of the latter's back. Yoshi was glowering as well. But their sister's security was paramount and they wasted no time hurrying down the path.

"Something interesting definitely happened to the baldy just now…" Gojyo sent his remaining humanoid companion a meaningful glance. Jeep from his perch on the shoulder of the emerald-eyed man.

Hakkai made a sound of agreement. "Although we really shouldn't involve ourselves in such extraneous affairs, I supposed we'll just have to help them track down their Hikari-ou-mai then."

The Shakujo-wielder tsked, part amused and part snide, as they hastened after the two fretful visitors from the Realm Above. "You should be more eager… it's such a manly thing to do after all; swooping down to rescue a noble lady-in-distress!"

Before half an hour is over, they would find the unconscious raven-haired goddess, carefully propped against a crag, actually the base of an escarpment walling the trek to the Hall of Beauteous Sounds further ahead. Someone had indeed been very considerate.

…tbc…

* * *

**Footnotes:**

'ou' = denotes of nobility. 'nii' = usual suffix for older brother. 'mai' = usual suffix for younger sister. So 'ou-mai' or 'ou-nii' = suffix of addressing a sibling within an aristocratic family.

* * *

**From Lady Rurouni:**

I apologise for the long wait for this update! I have been very preoccupied with completing my school work before I can complete this final part of **Dramatis Personae**. I hope it is satisfactory!

Of course, for more insight to the relationship between Homura and the OC Hikari, you'll have to refer to **Romance of the Seventh Star: After 500 Years** (the Humura chapter). I hope the interaction between the two has been intriguing and the responses of Sanzo apt.

Any criticisms or questions? Be happy to hear them!


	6. Just Touch And Go

**The World Goes Round**

**Chapter 6: Just Touch And Go**

Gojyo and Hakkai were satisfied to trail behind the more agitated celestial visitors. The distress of the two gods came across as genuine but they were too experienced not to maintain a degree of wariness over the proceedings. Pleasant enough as was their encounter with Hikari that afternoon, she was now a suspicious entity.

Regular and clear signboards assured them of how well-trotted the path must be; the tapering trail zigzagged along a few rocky bends where random rhizomes and ferns clung on the walls in an entanglement of sparse leaves and creeping roots. And then, there the goddess was, lying off the road against the bottom of the final turn in clear view of whoever would be travelling along.

Gojyo and Hakkai approached the two kneeling visitors from the Realm Above, crouched over the supine figure of their sister. Immortal beings or not, the tableau they made was identical to the many tragic scenes they had been encountering in their travel. Despite being practiced cynics, the two men were stirred to pity.

"May I take a look at her? I'm quite proficient in basic physical checks, if I may say…" so, Hakkai offered.

Shou threw a sharp, defensive look at the emerald-eyed man and was certainly about to reject the offer when Yoshi clasped him on his forearm. The two brothers had a silent exchange, one glaring and the other firm.

"Fine!" Grudgingly, Shou relented and both gods stood aside.

Hakkai approached and knelt down. Hikari was no longer wearing her forehead band so he could see the chakra identifying her as a citizen of the Realm Above. He extended his hands over the top of her head, close but not touching and a soft glow began to emit from his palms. It did not take him long at all to give a diagnosis.

"Hmm… someone gave her a huge knock on the back of her head…" he muttered as his probing into the nerve and muscular systems encountered a contortion and blockage at the occipital lobe. His ki went on to hasten the metabolism of cell repair.

It was not a tough job at all, Hakkai realised, because the augmented properties of the celestial being was accelerating the healing process. The weaving of his ki through the molecular structure felt more like glides and dips rather than the forced knitting of cells he usually experienced in similar incidences. Taking these factors into consideration, Hakkai rather suspect the force of the blow would have and was actually meant to paralyse Hikari if her peculiar physique had not been capable of withstanding it.

The startling eyes of the goddess flew open the very moment the final seam closed. Filling her line of vision was the visage of the man-turned-youkai. She gasped; a sound between longing and fear.

"Don't give me away…!" the goddess blurted out.

A confounded silence caught all present, lengthening as they took in the manner the girl had leaned towards Hakkai, gaze soft and tone pleading.

Hakkai's gaze flickered down, towards the pale hand griping one of his wrists; fingers strong and insistent despite its slenderness. And he knew the moment Hikari came to herself for she recoiled, hasty to get to her feet with mortified face turned away. Her brothers rushed to help her up, eager to place more distance between her and the green-eyed member of the Sanzo-ikkou.

Silently, Hakkai retreated to stand beside Gojyo, who sent him an arched look.

Shou and Yoshi were murmuring questions of how their sister was feeling.

"I'm alright, really…" Hikari insisted. She touched the back of her head, where nothing was left of her injury except a smear of crusty blood in her hair.

"Did you healed me?" she glanced at Hakkai tentatively, who did not deny it. "I thank you and… my apologies; just now I… I…"

Hakkai was ready to dismiss the incident. But Shou cut in.

"This is enough, Hikari-ou-mai. We have to go."

His sister shot both brothers, one on each side, looks of alarm. "Wha–! No wait, Shou-ou-nii, Yoshi-ou-nii! I saw Homura! He wants Goku for some reason. I can't leave!"

It was not only the gods who stared at the girl in shock.

"Yes. He showed up when Konzen and I–", Hikaru realised her mistake when she sensed Gojyo and Hakkai grow even more cagey. Indeed, she should not have drop that name.

She tried to rectify her slip of tongue, stepping forward in her earnestness. "I mean, your fourth companion – I know he's Genjyo Sanzo. He was here and then Homura also showed up."

Yoshi reached out to grab his sister by the elbow. "Stop this, Hikari! We should head back to the Realm Above and make a report!"

Hikari shook her head, adamant. "I need to find out what Homura wants with Goku!"

"Don't interfere, Hikari-ou-mai… please…" Yoshi was more patient with his entreating.

Gojyo felt impatient. Sibling squabbles were never his cup of tea and he could testify from first-hand experience. "Hey! Before we begin talking about Homura's heinous scheming… perhaps you lot could first be honest about who you are?"

The two gods hovered protectively over their sister as she stared, wide-eyed, at the Halfling in compunction.

Hakkai sighed, deciding to step in before the situation got more awkward. "Why don't we head back to town? This isn't a suitable place to talk."

"–There's no need."

"–Alright"

The atmosphere grew stony as Shou and Hikari stared at each other stubbornly.

Yoshi's eyes darted between his siblings uneasily. "Let's go back to the town first, Shou-ou-nii…" he mediated, "I do agree it's best to get out of here."

There was a second where it looked as if the oldest of the Realm Above visitors would rather blow his top there and then, except he must have seen the futility of doing so. With an infuriated snort, he turned and stomped off. Hikaru looked guiltily after his back while Yoshi frowned pensively.

No one spoke on the trek out. Jeep changed into his automobile form when they got to the concrete road and the five of them piled into the vehicle. There was no need to clarify that the three Realm Above siblings would occupy the back space together.

Unlike the journey into the mountains, the trip back was less urgent, though it was just as strained. Each celestial being kept to his or her own thoughts, the attention kept on any other direction but one another. Once in a while, Gojyo took in their taciturn behaviour from the side mirror.

At the outskirts of the town, the jeep caught up with the fast-trekking Genjo and Goku. The teenager cheerfully waved at them.

Hikari straightened in her seat in expectation. However, the vehicle sped past without a least bit of hesitation. Her dark hair flew messily as she whipped around to look at the diminishing duo on foot.

"Why didn't you stop?" The silver-eyed girl turned towards the two men in front, her voice raised in bemusement. Even her brothers were nonplussed at the display of discourtesy.

"Pointless," Gojyo twisted around to answer on behalf of Hakkai. "Baldy needs to walk off his temper anyway!"

The broodiness dividing Shou, Yoshi and Hikari was momentarily lifted as they exchanged glances, inwardly sharing the same question concerning the dynamics within the Sanzo-ikko.

Hakkai drove the jeep to the town centre and switched off the engine. The siblings got out of the vehicle when they saw the two in the front doing so.

The market was long gone, leaving only the bare tentage as a reminder of events to come. Yet, the town was barely sleepy. Their ride out and back to First Trumpet could not have taken more than two hours, so speedily was it conducted. Night businesses remained active and there were a number of stragglers about, all revelling in the pre-festival anticipation. Raucous laughter and excited conversation broke out near and from afar, a stark contrast to the stiff silence hanging over the five.

Hikari glanced at the Hakkai and Gojyo, wondering why they were there.

"I think it's best we part ways here," the chi-manipulator went straight to the point.

"What?!" the goddess exclaimed, confused. "Aren't we going to talk about what Homura's up to?"

"This suits our purpose as well," Shou, in contrast, took the decision very much in stride after the initial surprise. "It's good we know where we stand. Yoshi and I are reunited with our sister and you have your mission to tend to. Yes, it's best to part ways here."

Yoshi, meanwhile, was tugging the stunned girl by her elbow. "Hikari-ou-mai… we better go," he urged.

The goddess shook her arm free, keeping consternated eyes on the inscrutable faces of Hakkai and Gojyo. "Did you not want me– us to be frank about who we are? Don't you want to know?" The lilt to her question was searching; strangely hopeful.

There was not even a need to exchange some subtle form of communication between the two men; the answer was practically instinctual.

"We're heading West, Hikari-san. There's no need to get too serious about people we're merely passing by. As for Homura, we know how to deal with our own problems." Gojyo's drawling answer drew the line explicitly and the goddess found herself defenceless against the sting.

Floundering, Hikari was passive when Shou pulled her to hide behind his frame. Though the latter was opposed to more interaction with the Halfling and turned-youkai, he was even more offended that his sister was slighted. Yoshi, with a face of displeasure, stepped close and looked ready to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," the oldest of the silver-eyed siblings sneered. "Hikari need not be bothered with the likes of you again!"

With that parting shot, the brothers determinedly hustle Hikari away. She dragged her feet and barely ten steps later cast one last wide-eyed look behind her, perhaps hoping for some sign that she could stay.

But Gojyo and Hakkai were watching dispassionately, uninterested even in an amiable goodbye while these other-Realm visitors disappeared into one of the streets.

"I supposed we can be pretty sure they have no intention of making things difficult for us," Hakkai sounded rather wry as they got into the jeep again.

Gojyo did not disagree. "Aren't you curious?"

Hakkai hummed noncommittally as he started the engine. "Should we be? We definitely don't need more complications. At least Sanzo would have less reason to blow his top. Let's hear what he has to say about Homura later."

Yes, with the weighty task shove on their shoulders, they had no time or space for extraneous ties.

With that, the vehicle turned into the road it travelled through just now. Sanzo and Goku should have just entered the town by this time.

* * *

"We've booked rooms. We'll stay the night but we're getting out of this town early in the morning." Shou sounded almost querulous, his voice travelling well although his cape was thrown back on. He marched slightly in front, back stiff with outrage.

There was a time when Hikari would run forward, tug her brother's arm and turn the situation around with a bit of sweet-talking. Shou had always given in. Her family always had. Now, her eyes were cast to the ground; she could not regret the choices she had made.

"Shou-ou-nii… calm down." Yoshi levelly prompted his older brother who abruptly halted, forcing the two behind to do so as well. The smartly dressed god made a sharp turn-around, piercing his well-meaning sibling with a tempestuous look.

At least they had stopped at somewhere somewhat discreet, just outside a lonely alley situated between two closed storefronts. It provided a modicum of privacy for a conversation which could not bear waiting and would certainly be heated.

Given this opportunity to show she was not inconsiderate of the stress wrought on her brothers, Hikari took a half-step forward. "I'm sorry, Shou-ou-nii, Yoshi-ou-nii…" she began.

Shou could not help himself. He seized his sister by her upper arms, his expression a mixture of residual anger, frustration and perhaps, just a touch of sympathy. But for all its myriad of emotions, it was surely full of care. "They wouldn't be able to remember you, Hikari-ou-mai. You should kn–"

"I know. Of course, I know! I know how rebirth works and I've no intention as well of telling them about… _before_!" Hikari herself erupted, interrupting him with restrained aggravation in her tone and waving a hand to stop him speaking.

Shou dropped his hands as he gazed at his sister bitterly. It was an old, old argument and an old, old wound. Yet, the rawness had remained as constant as affection.

"What are we to think?" he clenched his fists. "You ran away from camp to follow after them. And just now…"

Hikari ran a hand down her face, gaze averse and swallowing the lump at her throat. "I was disoriented. Long ago, a similar accident happened."

She bore on, before either of her brothers would pursue a line of inquiry best left buried, "I acknowledge – regarding them, I'm… I'm curious. But as _Gojyo_ said, we're merely passing each other by. So, I'll accept it."

'Long ago' was such a deceptively simple phrase, she reflected, while presenting an outward calm in the ensuing silence. The words of the Halfling were too fresh and so alien; too distant to have come from the soul she remembered vividly still.

Unfortunately, Yoshi and Shou knew their sister. It was impossible to ignore the brittle light in her forward gaze. Conflicted and therefore at a loss for what to say, they could not help, despite their rancour, to think her piteous.

Ambient noise jarred against this zone of things which could not be mentioned. It left a gap which made the trio feel a world apart from the night's gaiety in more ways than one. They were citizens of a different Realm and not meant to be there, just like they were never meant to be associated with the Sanzo-ikkou.

"Let's go back home," Yoshi laid a gentle hand on the goddess's shoulder "We'll make our report and the Council and army will respond accordingly."

Shou reached forward and squeezed one of Hikari's cold hands. It reminisced of younger, carefree days when a girl had skipped alongside her older brothers.

Hikari did not oppose. She had learnt well. But forlornness remained on her brow as they continued on their way.

– tbc –

* * *

**From Lady Rurouni:**

I revised this chapter – 20 Feb 2016.

Hopefully, it's more effective in terms of characterisation and scene setting.


	7. Sympathy For The Character

**The World Goes Round**

**Chapter 7: Sympathy For The Character**

They checked out of the Fern Loft Inn early, within two hours after the crack of dawn. Not much was said despite a smidge of nagging sense that they had unfinished business. As a matter of fact, the discussion never did get far the night prior when the four of them had convened in Sanzo's room.

It had begun smoothly. Hakkai succinctly summarised the chain of events on their side which had accumulated in locating the unconscious celestial being. Goku had been disappointed when he realised Hikari and her brothers had been dumped at the town square.

"But we haven't even said goodbye!" the teen had lamented. Regardless of the intrigue surrounding the goddess, he had actually liked her.

Gojyo turned to Sanzo, still tight-lipped and sour-faced. "And what were you doing in the middle of nowhere? Finally decided to be curious about the youkai in this town?" he taunted.

There was a tendency to underestimate the Halfling because of his hoodlum demeanour. Except, as astoundingly astute as he could be… he was also determinedly impolite.

Thus, Goku was not given much time to wallow since the monk kicked them out of his room with a "be up early" note that sounded more like a threat than reminder.

In the end, no one was wiser what the blonde had been up to; or the details regarding the confrontation with the renegade War Prince. But getting the scabby monk to talk when he was clearly irate (with whatever) was more trouble than it was worth.

That aside, Sanzo's input was unnecessary for them to remain on high alert. At least, departing from the town would lower the probability of collateral damage. As for the perplexity concerning Hikari and her siblings, as long as they proved no interference with their primary goal of reaching the West, they ranked low on priority.

Mountainous terrain being the way it was, the most direct route westward cut through forests, up along steep mountainsides or down through the narrow gorges. Any advantage supposedly gained from shortness of distance was lost in the draining effort to overcome obstacles.

It was a no-brainer to choose a conveniently paved road – northwest – where Jeep could bear them through with ease, tiresomely winding as it might be.

This particular route was, in fact, leading to the town of 'First Recorder', the second of the troika involved in the music festival. And according to the affable innkeeper of Fern Loft Inn, who thought it was quite a pity they could not stay for their coming celebrations, they would pass by a temple mid-way.

Traffic seemed not as congested as had been described to them. Apart from a brief squeeze and slowdown during the first hour or so of their ride towards the fringe of the First Trumpet town, they did not bump into more arriving groups.

"Tengin-in… Shrine of Heavenly Chant…" Hakkai murmured to himself as he pulled up outside a tall doorway, reading the signboard hung above. The waist-high stone lanterns on each side of the closed entrance were lit, assuring them that the property was occupied. Not only that, several carts and two motorbikes were lined up along the wall.

There was nothing particularly notable about the exterior of the temple or its size, unsurprising due to its location and population it served. But it was obviously well maintained. Although the building bore a timeworn feel of age, its blandly coloured walls were clean and without cracks; its steps and peripheral area swept. It bore an interesting architectural feature – a thick rope that hung down on the right of the door, which was connected to a set of good-sized bells attached beneath the wooden shingled awning extending over the entrance.

Goku bounced up the steps and tugged at the rope. He chortled as melodious chorus rang through the air. Admittedly, it was a pretty tune.

"This entire neighbourhood's music-mad!" Gojyo exclaimed in amazement.

"Well, there are worse ways to spend one's energy…" came Hakkai's typical diplomacy.

The Halfling could not help scoffing, "Perhaps there's something to this music-mania. Maybe that's why the people around here seem to be such larks."

No one paid mind to Sanzo, who remained taciturn.

Expecting someone to come for them very soon, the four unloaded their baggage from the vehicle and stood at the entrance in wait. The trip from the First Trumpet town to the temple had taken them the whole day and it was now slightly passed twilight. The temperature, verging already on chilly in that altitude, had dropped even more quickly.

Gojyo shifted into a new position against the wall again. It must have been at least five minutes.

"Let's have some fun!" the golden-eyed teen suddenly burst out and proceeded to pull the heavy rope again… and again.

"Please be careful not to damage the bells, Goku." Hakkai commented. As usual, it was difficult to get a hold of how disapproving he truly was when he sounded so unperturbed.

Sanzo was more direct. He strode up to the burnet and gave the back of the latter's head a whack with his fan.

The usual litany of protests might have broken out, except muffled voices from the inside interrupted the scene, growing louder and followed by the sound of a heavy wooden bolt being lifted. Then, the doors were creaking open and two middle-aged monks drabbed in dull gray robes were greeting them with apologies.

"–so sorry for the long wait… our fault…"

"–please forgive… kept busy with guests…"

Typically, Hakkai was the spokesperson in such a situation, smoothing over awkwardness with some well-mannered replies. But it was inevitable, practically routine, that Sanzo would ultimately dominate the show because he was dressed in the robes of a Sanzo with that unmistakeable chakra between his brows and indeed, it turned out that he was (one of) _the Sanzo_: unreserved luminary descended upon such a humble abode.

If anyone cared to ask Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku, they would happily agree that obtaining shelter for the night was always advantageous till such temptations to commit justifiable homicide occurred.

At least the monks did not dismiss the three other non-Sanzos as walking dummies or assume the impropriety of tag-alongs sharing the same comforts with their superior. In fact, they were pleasantly inclusive in the manner they address the four as they rushed to explain that their spare rooms were currently cramped with travellers en route to the First Trumpet town and if the Sanzo would oblige to speak to their head priest, the Abbot Jakkai, first before their lodgings could be settled.

Even before they saw the inner courtyard, the sounds of mirth were filtering into the main worship hall they traversed. Past the altar which hid the backdoor, the four travellers were stunned to see what could only be described as an in-house campground where all visible space over the stone-laid concourse seemed to be taken up by mattresses or camping bags and other portable comforts. Not only that; the doors to the rooms around the enclosure were flung open and evidently filled with people.

The Sanzo-ikkou stepped over the threshold, gawking.

Clusters of campers, a good mix of humans and youkais, laughed and chattered over basins of ember coals and crackling flames. (Goku's eyes lit up at the sticks of marshmallows roasting over one.) There were more than one guitar, drum, lute, flute and whatever instrument being played along with voices of indiscriminate qualities, swaying and jiggling bodies and clapping hands.

Used to the stoicism – or more precisely, the anal character – of temples and the clerical hierarchy, the four travellers found themselves confounded by the conviviality of the scene in such a setting.

A smatter of greetings and curious but welcoming glances were thrown their way the moment they were noticed.

"You ain't kidding when you said you've guests!" Gojyo remarked, astonished.

The monks were honest, no complaints about it. For one, they seemed chagrined, but also oddly pleased, as they led the four through the crowd.

"It happened biennially, when the music festival is held either at First Recorder or at First Trumpet," one of their guides explained with an ingratiating grin as he bobbed his head to acknowledge friendly waves. His colleague was patting the head of a young girl who ran up to show him a toy. "We would be entertaining guests till a day or two day before the event. Then we shut the temple and travel to the hosting town to join in the fun as well."

Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo were not immune to the communal atmosphere. The latter two ended up amiably returning greetings as they weave through the clusters of people and even the grimace on the monk's features seemed more begrudging than truly repelled. Goku, meanwhile, could not help his ear-splitting grin as he practically skipped through the assembly.

They found the abbot in the backyard kitchen, recognised by the reddish robe flung over one shoulder and secured with a clasp under the arm of another. He was a plain-faced and wizened elder of average height whose most outstanding feature was a long, wispy moustache reminiscent of a carp's barbel.

"Jakki-juusou-sama(1)!" the two guides called out.

Seeing his two acolytes bringing four unknown faces to him, the Abbot Jakki broke off his discussion with a portly middle-aged monk wearing an apron. He approached, bearing a large, beaming smile; the corners of his eyes crinkling. His thin eyebrows rose in exaggerated, almost comical awe when he realised who Sanzo was and nonetheless, he remained unfailingly amiable towards the other three.

It was… definitely not insulting.

So finally, the arrangement was made for the four guests to settle for the night in the library and if they would wait a while, a meal would be sent to them soon.

"Didn't expect the monks of this temple to be easy-going. I'm not used to it!" Gojyo wryly commented as he leaned against the wall and stretched his legs out on his sleeping bag.

They had set up camp at the front section of the room. The monks had laid mats and blankets over the cool concrete floor as well as a basin of thick burning coals they spaced themselves around. Lit candles on wall sconces cast their area in warm light whilst behind them, shelves of tomes and scrolls were left to shroud in the shadows. A few of the hung windows, those situated at the end of the library, were let open to allow ventilation.

"If only the monks of Kei-un were this nice…" Goku nodded absentmindedly. His eyes were scanning the nearest bookshelf, wide with curiosity.

"Are you thinking of reading something?" Hakkai smiled at the teenager, who started when he realised he was being talked to. "You haven't had any proper reading practice since we got out of Chang-an. There might be some interesting texts here."

Gojyo looked as if he was about to butt in with a joke. But the abbot came knocking on the door at that point and he had two of the other monks with him, carrying baskets of their dinner. In ten minutes, the Sanzo-ikkou was balancing a tray of dishes on each of their lap and tucking in.

Jakki did not leave. Instead, he settled down in between Hakkai and Gojyo.

The abbot was studiously ignored.

"It's such an honour to have a Sanzo grace our humble temple…" the elderly began, blithely dumbed to the inattention. "May I know why you and your companions have travelled to this place?"

Sanzo measured the unassuming face of the old monk. "We're on a mission from the Sanbutsushin…" he replied before his silence became inexcusable.

The three others were not oblivious to the exchange though from all appearance, they could care less. After all, if Sanzo was to be fawned over for his position, let him be the one to enjoy the opportunism as well.

"Why don't Jakki-juusou be frank about what he wishes to say?" Smoothly, Sanzo called the senior monk out. He was not even looking at the abbot but instead, lifted his bowl of soup to take a sip.

Hakkai wore a ghost of a smile while Gojyo smirked into his rice. Goku, with cheeks full, went on munching.

"Since Genjo Sanzo has spoken, I shall be forthright," the abbot nodded his head and his sudden tone of gravity did not escape his audience.

"Five books have been stolen from this library. I was making my rounds a little past midnight and noticed the lock to this room tampered. Not only were books missing, I also realised there're books out of their usual places. Don't look at my age and think me forgetful…" a chuckle was inserted here, "I'm so familiar with the catalogue I know which books had been taken or touched. They're specifically texts dealing with the history of our music festival."

The head priest paused, perhaps to test the response of the present company. Sanzo was wooden; Goku, busy with the last of his bamboo shoots; Gojyo was dishing out more pickles from a bowl in one of the baskets; Hakkai bore a politely inquiring face.

Jakki sighed before such an uncooperative audience. Then, with great, sudden gusto, he slapped a palm on his thigh.

"I've a suspicion!" the abbot proclaimed loudly, his voice climbing high and stretched thin in his exuberance. "Someone has malicious designs against our coming celebrations!"

Finally, all four pairs of eyes were staring at the wrinkly elder.

"Oi, old man… what kind of conclusion is that? Your storytelling sucks."

"If you want us to help you catch thieves, we have to eat our fill first!"

"Is there a point to this, Jakki-juusou?"

"…not my concern."

Unexpectedly, Jakki barked in laughter. "Yare, yare… you're sure hard nuts; a Sanzo and his groupie on a mission indeed! How adventurous!"

The abbot did not seem to notice that he had ticked off the so-called groupie.

Gojyo set his bowl down firmly, chopsticks clattering on the tray. "There's indeed no free dinner on earth, ain't it? So what are you up to, old man!"

Jakki sighed again, long and deep, contemplative and burdened. "I'm not making light of the matter or my sense of what might be happening. Five days ago, I received a missive from the caretakers of the halfway houses…ah, I should explain. To facilitate travels between towns, two halfway houses are established, each along the routes linking First Recorder to First Strings and First Strings to First Trumpet. Their upkeep has been given to the monks of Tengin-in since they're built."

"The halfway house between First Recorder and First Strings is currently managed by Ryota-san. In his latest update, he noted that a stranger – a youkai not from any of the towns, has been asking about the treasure of the Hall of Beauteous Sounds! And now, our books have been stolen! Someone's devising something nefarious, I'd say!"

Hakkai cut in, just when Gojyo was about to dispense his two cents regarding the abbot's deduction, "Have you not considered them unrelated? Pardon me for saying this; perhaps the library was broken into last night by someone staying here. Also, is it so inconceivable that a traveller might have overheard something of this–?"

"Impossible!" Jakki, anticipating what the turned-youkai would say, rebutted vehemently. This time, the intensity of the monk was not lost on his previously detached listeners.

"If you're unaware by now, this region operates and thrives upon the legend of divine deliverance five hundred years ago. However, no one ever asked the question of how the gods came to produce the powerful music that subdued the evil… till now."

Goku made a low sound of yawning realisation. "You mean… there's some super-duper heavenly weapon that's lying around somewhere?"

"Oh ho ho…" Jakki tittered at the increasingly excited youth. "Young ones have such energetic imagination… That's one possibility, I supposed."

"What do you mean by that?! Don't you know?" Gojyo eyed the head priest, askance. "And how come you're aware of this object when according to you, no one else does?"

With a harrumph, Jakki replied, "That's because the mention of this object – if there's even one – occurred only as an ambiguous phrase within the oldest original account recorded of the events back then. If my memory did not fail me… part of the ending goes like this: _then they left their blessing merged in the bowels of our mountains_… well, it's vague enough for people or generations after to simply interpret it as allegory of divine favour over the land itself. Having spent years poring over the documents here, I can safely say no one considers that there's a treasure waiting to be found, much less a stranger from our region!"

Hakkai's brows had been climbing to his hairline but he was solicitous enough to ask, "Did Ryota-san provide any other information about the youkai? A description?"

Jakki shook his head. "Nothing much beyond the observation that he had not met the youkai before and that he was sure the youkai's not from any of the towns, given the questions he asked. The halfway houses and this temple exchange regular updates of one another. Ryota-san mentioned the incident only because it was something out of ordinary. Like what I've explain, it's singular to ask about some buried treasure at the Hall of Beauteous Sounds!"

The stare of the elderly monk came to rest on Sanzo, who sat unmoved as the others were quizzing the old man.

"Just when I'm in a dilemma how to deal with this matter… Genjo Sanzo-sama, you showed up with your companions. Therefore, I would like to appeal to your sense of duty as the sanzo representing the will of the gods that you would defend the festival against any scheming!"

It was a pretty speech and the eyes of Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai swivelled to the blonde in anticipation.

Golden hair glinting and violet eyes gimlet in the glow of flickering flames, Sanzo was a statue of mystery. Whatever might be said of the volatile monk, no one could accuse him of lacking equanimity during formal occasions.

"Out of my job scope," The blonde flatly replied. "I've a mission to complete and it's been troublesome enough. The wills of gods… don't bank too much on it."

There was a certain way Sanzo speaks, an intonation that was deep, gritty and unassailable punching the primordial button of a charging lunatic that doom was but one step nearer. On a hapless civilian, albeit one slightly mad yet nonetheless well-meaning septuagenarian, it was a case study in emotional roadkill.

Jakki swept a crestfallen look at the silent faces before him and found no sympathy. Goku had cast his gaze downward but even his expression was walled.

"Ah. I see…" the abbot braved a smile. Then he paused, as if to gather his thoughts.

"We had a search this morning of the crowd that you see outside, which is in fact a larger than normal number of campers enroute to First Trumpet. Half of them arrived yesterday, which unfortunately mean they were implicated in the culpability of the theft. When I told them about the problem, everyone was indignant on our behalf and willing to let us look through their belongings to prove their innocence. In the end, it got too late and they had to stay another night. But no one complained…! The books were unrecovered, clearly."

The monk was looking at Hakkai as he explained, obviously addressing the allegation made earlier by the green-eyed man. No one missed the deeper meaning. It was his subsequent words, though, that startled the travellers.

"Some time ago, I've heard disturbing rumours from the outside world of a strange madness overcoming our youkai brethren, sweeping eastward from the West."

As he talked, the abbot unfolded himself in the stiff and labourious manner of an aged body to stand.

"Every two years, everyone from the three towns, all young and old, human and youkai make it a point to come together in thankfulness and fellowship for the lives and ties we enjoy today. Our joy and care for one another make such news seems so bizarre, I can only be grateful for the peace we've kept for five hundred years."

"So I wish to protect this peace and the festival which celebrates it. And if the will of gods cannot be depended upon… just the frailty of man will do," the old monk serenely finished.

He bid the Sanzo-ikkou a good night and left.

* * *

Gojyo could have been the first one who got up. Or it might have been Goku. In any case, four of them found one another wide awake even before the sky had yet to break out in faded streaks.

The trickiest part to leaving Tengin-in was getting past the slew of snoring bodies sprawled about the inner courtyard. But it was nothing some inventive manoeuvring could not handle.

Finally, they were seated in Jeep. Hakkai revved the engines but did nothing beyond that.

"Well, where to?"

The question from the monocle-eyed man hung in the air, charged. For a moment, all four travellers stewed in the humming vehicle.

"We'll finish it quickly. I refuse to stay through the whole of the circus," came the gravelly voice of Sanzo, sounding resentful.

Jeep left Tengin-in in the dust and turned in the direction leading to First Trumpet. The silence that stretched over its passengers was quite agreeable.

They had not even had breakfast yet.

"Hurry, hurry! I'm hungry!"

– tbc –

* * *

**Footnotes:**

Juusou = the chief priest

* * *

**From Lady Rurouni:**

Another case of creative constipation lending to the delay in completing this chapter. It's very tough for me to develop the action (returning to First Trumpet, in this case) with a convincing enough motivation.

Thanks to **Lee** and **Ryouko70** for their encouraging posts.

To **Lee**, if you're unaware, the Gaiden-prequel to this fanfiction is completed (though I'm working on the hopefully better, redux version). I wrote it first before deciding to develop into **The World Goes Round**. It's grouped under "**Romance of the Seventh Star**" arc in my list of stories. It would be interesting though the gather the opinion of a reader who approaches this current story without knowledge of what I came up with before. Sometimes, I find myself anxious that I'm assuming prior knowledge of my characters when crafting their character development in this present series.

And I look forward to hearing from **Patriot16** and **Mugiwara Otome** again!

As usual… feedback is most welcomed.


	8. Running Themes

**The World Goes Round**

**Chapter 8: Running Themes**

A thin mist hung, as dream does, over the graceful landscape. On either side of the marble walkway: crisp green grass; dotted without measure flowers of any colours; a scent elusive. From a distance behind, the golden height and jade tiles of the imperial palace sprawled and towered like the immutable symbol of sovereign cosmic grandeur it was.

Jiroushin cast a morose glance at his surroundings. The still-vivid memory of rancid iron to the nose and rusty splatters over walls and floors certainly threw the current façade of tranquillity into sharp and uneasy relief.

It was five centuries ago that the Realm Above experienced a similar shakedown. Still, the sum of Son Goku's bloodcurdling havoc, which led to the literal destruction of the capital and ruling system, remained the benchmark by which subsequent disasters measure. Even the unconscionable and fatal mutiny recently pulled off by the Realm's latest War Prince was relative. At least Homura Taishi and his supporters had been focused in their attack, containing blood spilt to the halls and labyrinthine corridors stretching from the barracks to the dimensional gates beneath the imperial palace.

Trifle mercies indeed. And such cunning!

Before his march to escape, the insurgents took out a third of the higher ranked officers in the reformed army by springing the trap during a group meeting.

At least the magisterium was unanimous with regards to salvaging their tattered military force. They hastily recalled Hiroshi from Seishin no Goten and reinstalled him as the Chief Commander, though he was left to work with a skeletal leadership and just two-fifths of the original number of soldiers.

Five years ago, Hiroshi left the whole of the Realm flabbergasted when he left his post in order to transfer to the Court of Celestial Bodies. His ardor for Hikari-hime, the youngest child and heir apparent of Genshou-okimi, the Seishin overlord, had been open gossip.

Well… that's certainly insignificant backstory at this juncture.

However, despite the magisterium basically granting Hiroshi-shushou cart blanche to deal with Toushin Taishi and his men, the reality was more bark than bite. Truthfully, the Realm Above was currently in no state to handle this particular enemy. The combination of outrage and unspoken helplessness was putting everyone on tenterhooks, made even more frenzied after hearing the report from the two Seishin no Goten princelings.

Yet, Kanzeon Bosatsu remained unperturbed. Her strides across the smooth stones as confident as ever and swinging; chin lifted and expression enigmatically self-assured.

She yawned – long, loud and drawn out, stretching the muscles of her long arms.

Jiroushin grimaced with annoyance. At least no one was around to witness such uncouthness!

He remembered the hermaphrodite's answer when privately asked for her opinion regarding this latest incident of treason and murder – "How long do you expect a tiger to remain muzzled? Only an idiot will be caught with his pants down."

Bah! The whiskered personal assistant thought dourly, Kanzeon had made a bigger fuss over her wilted potted plants! He wished he could tell others, if he did not think he would be laughed at in disbelief.

"You're surprisingly quiet in the senate today." Gruffly, Jiroushi opened the conversation from two steps behind his superior. They were nearing Shichiku no Miya; the shiny roof of deep purple over ivory walls visible from their location.

The goddess did not appear to hear him, as she kept her gaze on the obscure distance off the stone parapet.

"Although the uproar over the report by Shou-ouji-sama and Yoshi-ouji-sama is expected and there's greater support than ever for the Chief Commander Hiroshi to pursue Homura Taishi… but I thought you're angling for Konzen-sama and the others to handle the renegades?" the bodhisattva's subordinate went on.

Kanzeon waved a lazy hand then. "It's so much easier to flow with the currents, you know!"

Gaping, Jiroushin's feet stumbled.

"Don't feed me that! Just by talking this way you're being contrary… you must be scheming something hare-brained aren't you?! Aren't you?!"

"Kanzeon-sama…" – a voice mild and familiar, interrupted the budding tirade. Both senior gods turned to see two young girls who were crossing an ornamental bridge in their direction.

It was the seventh princess of Seishin no Goten, Nana-hime Hikari, followed closely by her confidant-cum-personal attendant, Kourin. Given the glaring lack of security details around her, the princess must have sneaked out.

A discreet meeting this was then.

"I'm glad I guess you'll be walking this way back to Shichiku no Miya," the youngest child and heir of the Seishin overlord said as greeting when she got near. Hikari looked very fetching in her high-waisted long dress of periwinkle blue. Beside her, Kourin, who was attired in a simpler faint pink tunic smiled warmly and bobbed in respect.

"Why's that?" Kanzeon arched a brow. Anyone else with such a line, she would have dismissed the person either as hackneyed or a sycophant.

Sending a subtle smile, the much younger aristocrat replied, "The corridors from the imperial palace back to the Purple Bamboo Palace are several. But this path is the most serene and suitable for those desiring contemplation. Do you agree, Kanzeon-sama?"

Jiroushin blinked and Kanzeon burst out in chortles. Genshou's littlest one has not disappointed.

"Hikari-chan has the deftest tongue as always," the hermaphrodite exclaimed. "Jiroushin! Learn a thing or two, won't you!"

Kourin was decorously hiding her amusement behind her hand. Jiroushin shot his superior a longsuffering look before glancing enviously at the other girl. Both of them are personal assistants but why are their masters so different?

"You've showed up just in time. Jiroushin's gossiping again!" Kanzeon continued. "He can pump Kourin-chan for all the tantalising details about how Hikari-chan and her brothers got away unscathed after bumping into Homura Taishi."

Jiroushin's mouth was opening and shutting like a goldfish. "Wha–? I'm NOT a–!"

But the goddess of mercy was already moving away, pushing the back of the startled princess. "Have a good chat! See you back at Shichiku no Miya!"

A split second was all it took for Hikari and Kourin to share a swift and meaningful silent exchange before the former let herself be hustled off.

The flustered assistant of the bodhisattva took a step forward in protest except he found Kourin blocking his view with a good-humoured but effacing smile.

"I supposed we head to the palace first," the demurely appealing girl with long straight hair and hazel eyes prompted.

With a self-defeating groan, Jiroushin ran a hand down his face. The stacks of documents sitting on Kanzeon's table will likely be staying cold for longer.

* * *

"You can fill in the blanks now, what your brothers and father found it awkward to say in the senate earlier."

Pale and purple foxgloves swayed in the wake of their skirts and sandals. Dabbled sunlight streamed through crowns of maple leaves. The two aristocrats came to a rest beneath a still-green canopy. In a glen at the outskirts of the capital, among the infinitesimal buzz and rustle of natural life, Kanzeon bluntly confronted the subsidiary court princess her prescience.

Used to the powerful, downright arcane ways of the highly revered bodhisattva, Hikari did not bat an eyelid. Her answer was also to the point.

"The gist of the matter is true: Homura Taishi has been seen in the Realm Below along the mountainous region westward, near a town called First Trumpet. My brothers had been leading an analyst team to determine the effect of Minus Wave in that territory. Our brush-in was unexpected."

A butterfly with spotty brown and orange wings fluttered between them.

Comfortably, Kanzeon waited.

Hikari exhaled; a ponderous breath brimming with thoughts that words cannot capture.

"I've met them… They seem to be doing fine."

Who 'them' was needed no elaboration; the answer evident in her cast down and faraway gaze. Cheerless.

Oh boy.

Idyllically, the goddess of mercy traced the peeling bark of the tree with her keen eyes, spotting detritus that remained of the metamorphosis process.

"Was the reunion thrilling?" she cut into the silence.

"Aren't you aware, Kanzeon-sama?" Hikari looked up with a self-deprecating smile. "Genjo Sanzo even knocked me out with that gun of his. It really hurts. But considering the number of times I made fun of Konzen in the past, I'll let it go this time."

It was hard to tell if the silver-eyed girl was serious or even angered, so casual was her manner as if discussing the clouds in the sky.

"You take quickly to calling them by their current names, I see."

"We're merely passing one another by. They're names of strangers, nothing more."

Kanzeon deliberated who put those words in the girl's head. For all the nonchalance she was practicing, Hikari's heart was too transparent for it to be convincing.

The expression of Seishin princess turned more remote. "What I would like to speak about is Homura's scheme," she said.

So briskly, the topic was shifted. The bodhisattva refrained from interrupting as she was told about the War Prince's declaration to capture Goku.

"I'm still closely watched by the magisterium. Chichi-ou-sama and my brothers fears undue suspicions on my behaviour. So beyond details that I had a run in with Homura Taishi, we decided that nothing of my conversation with him was to be released… or of my other interactions."

As the Seishin noble grew absorbed in the narrative of her thought process, she became graver.

"But the magisterium should be concerned that Homura might complicate the mission to deal with the attempt of Gyuumaoh's resurrection. Solving the Minus Wave effect should remain a priority. All existential agencies within the Observatory of Phenomena have been reporting abnormalities in our areas of governance.

Practical as it may be that the magisterium's sending Hiroshi-shushou after Homura, they should also pay attention to the safety of the Sanzo-ikkou. So, if Kanzeon-sama could raise the matter…"

Hikari trailed off when she caught the look the senior noble was carrying. With a hand on her waist and feet planted apart in a commanding pose, Kanzeon was distinctively unimpressed. A breeze lifted her curls and she appeared more imposing for it.

"And I wondered why you did not show up in the Council this morning, leaving your father and brothers to shovel words on your behalf. You've not yet paid the price as your father did, Hikari-chan, to have the sass to assume me as your mouthpiece," she drawled without the familiarity and fond, persistent tease the subsidiary princess had come to associate with the other aristocrat's exchanges with her.

"If you want so much to be done for the four of them, go inform the magisterium yourself."

The latter drew back, bemused and uncertain if she was being rebuked; perhaps, somewhat stung.

"Besides, Hiroshi-shushou would surely be more than happy to take on a side project for you."

Hikari's brows knitted and it was at the tip of her tongue to refute the hermaphrodite.

"After pushing the job to me, what do you intend to do, hmm? Return to Seishin no Goten and pretend the matter is settled by secluding yourself in there? Is this what you mean by your decision _not to evade responsibility_?"

Of course it was easily remembered which occasion the phrase was plucked. The princess's mien wavered before she fortified herself, finally finding her voice.

"Why are you saying this, Kanzeon-sama? I'm doing my best to balance between my duties and my regard for them! My father and brothers have taken fright because this incident and in any case, Tenp– Hak–" a sound of frustration slipped out, "– they don't need me there! They remember nothing!"

Coolly, the bodhisattva measured the fair features of a face that became even more luring for the spark that was now in those famed eyes, out of injury as it might be. Better this than façades of resignation and from denial.

Kanzeon discarded her tough demeanour, adopting a body language that was a lot less pointed.

"However, I remember a girl who has mettle and wits enough to challenge even Li Touten. And she did it by herself."

Hikari was just staring sternly at the bodhisattva now, lips pressed and hands fisting.

"Konzen and his little groupie are making the tough journey west to Gyuumaoh's domain. Instead of cocooning yourself in your Court of Celestial Bodies, you could hurry up and catch up. You can still find them at the First Trumpet town. They left actually but decided to backtrack and will be camping there for a little while."

At first shaking her head, confusion and alarm soon replaced the princess's rejection of what she was hearing.

"There seems to be a threat against the town; looks like someone's intending to sabotage the music festival. That area – it turns out that's the site of the final battle undertaken by Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taishou and their particular squadron. That's the time when abominations seemed to be popping up all over the Realm Below five centuries ago. Just before Nataku Taishi showed up and stole the limelight."

Astonishment had overwhelmed the Seishin aristocrat, whose burnished eyes went wide and speechless lips parted.

"Kept up at bit last night to do some digging into the old files–" the bodhisattva wryly commented as she threw the other girl a searching sideway glance.

It was difficult for Hikari to respond intelligibly, feeling as she did that her mind was caught in tangles. She breathed in and out and finally, when she was better composed, seized upon the questions that seemed to ring most imperatively.

"How… what's the sabotage? Who…?" The Nana-hime stuttered.

Kanzeon smirked and the delight in the curl of her lips was of approval. "Konzen and the others will investigate."

And then, a beat later, she offered – "So! Interested in finding out yourself?"

* * *

Even nearing the midnight hour, the lamps in the study room of Hikari's suite at the Seishin no Goten ambassadorial palace remained lit.

This study was seldom used, the last time being five years ago when the princess occupied the set of rooms reserved for her at the residence of the subsidiary court in the capital. From all appearance, nothing had changed. The cream-coloured walls, silk curtains; gilded lanterns, intricately carved furniture; delicate perfume – ordinary trapping for a scion of an influential House in the Realm Above.

The princess herself was slouched sideways against the back of her chair, a finger tapping a piece of paper on the table top. It seemed to be an unconscious gesture, her hooded gaze peering into the shadowed courtyard beyond the opened windows of the chamber.

She stirred though when Kourin entered the chamber, padding across the carpeted floor to her table. Sensitive to her reticence since their return, the other girl had known to let the Nana-hime be.

Noticing the piece of writing, the personal attendant lifted it up for a better look.

_You said you would come, yet left with no other trace  
I try to read your hurried note, but find the ink too faint  
Far beyond my reach are the mountains beyond  
You are on the other side ten thousand pales away  
As I cry for those forever gone, my stupor deepens_ (1)

Gently, without saying anything, Kourin set the poem down. She stayed where she was, musing.

"…I was recalling an ode I once read from a book in Tenpou's library," Hikari commented evenly before chuckling, light and empty. "It's one of those he kept 'borrowing' from the imperial catalogue. You identify them by the seal stamped on the inside of the back cover."

Then abruptly, the princess asked, "Do you remember our conversation about my disguise as 'Hikaru'?"

Kourin blinked at the sudden subject switch, startled also that the Seishin noble would bring that moment up.

When the latter had been released from her limbo of five hundred years, she was… not fine. Weeks of self-imposed mutism was broken only after she discovered the political constriction her subsidiary court had to endure due to the guilt associated with her by conjuncture. However, the subsequent effort to participate in the central bureaucratic life of the capital backfired, albeit with an upside. Finally, the princess was genuinely willing to appreciate her appointment as heir to the Seishin overlord (2). And one of the things Hikari did upon her return to the Court of Celestial Bodies was to have a confessional with her personal attendant.

What the princess had not realised was that her friend had discovered that secret long ago but had kept faith all the time.

It was a tremendous secret because terrible as it was that Hikari had been suspected of complicity in the Goku's escape from the Realm and even paid for it, the full knowledge of her connection with Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou would surely have secured her guilt and an even more onerous sentence.

Best let the story of 'Hikaru' – the olive-skinned and dark-eyed Seishin no Goten boy who appeared in the Western Army for a while – fade into the past.

And it had been four years now, since that talk.

Hikari was looking at her expectantly so Kourin nodded, cautious.

"I said then that I would shed that past to fully bear my responsibilities as heir-apparent to chichi-ou-sama," the silver-eyed aristocrat continued. "You remember?"

It had been a significant chat between them which meant the content easily came to mind. Kourin made a small sound of assent.

Yet, there was another, more intimate, reason why both of them shared a tacit understanding not to raise the issue again or even refer to the princess's stint as a bygone Western Army soldier. The Nana-hime had been determined to invest in a fresh phase of life and the attendant was more than willing to back her friend.

So, the attendant wondered inwardly where the aristocrat was heading.

Hikari was struggling with her words, the other girl could tell. Her voice quavered at first when she spoke again, "I didn't mean that I was going to ignore the past. But I thought… that the least I could do was set it aside; stop relieving it. Not to be trapped.

Do you know… back when I was confused and conflicted between being 'Hikaru' and 'Hikari-hime'; I asked myself what was the worth of being the Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten? What was the point if I couldn't help my friends? Couldn't protect those I care for? So I made choices which I couldn't regret, no matter how devastating they turned out.

Then today… I realised that I haven't done very well differentiating between being responsible and using responsibility as a front.

It turns out I've been bound by my memories, because to truly emerge from my past means being able to envision my future. Yet I've never asked myself: what do I want to accomplish as the Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten? And heir to the Seishin Okimi?

I've merely been hiding behind the rules, haven't I?"

Kourin floundered for a response to Hikari's ruminations. It was difficult to gauge the aristocrat's mood towards the end, which seemed neither distressed nor liberated although it was certainly full of feelings; a deeply thoughtful acceptance that was not without pain.

Then, in a move the personal attendant did not anticipate, Hikari took hold of her poem and decisively tore the paper into two.

Kourin's shocked gasp sounded through the room almost simultaneously. She gaped at the princess who, staring at the crumbled bits with calm intent, said –

"Tomorrow… I shall speak to the Council."

– tbc –

* * *

**Footnotes:**

The poem Hikari wrote is a variation of the one by Tang dynasty poet, Li Shang Yin. It is entitled _To One Unnamed(I)_ and is as follows –

_You said you would come, but you did not, and you left me with no other trace  
Than the moonlight on your tower at the fifth-watch bell.  
I cry for you forever gone, I cannot waken yet,  
I try to read your hurried note, I find the ink too pale.  
...Blue burns your candle in its kingfisher-feather lantern  
And a sweet breath steals from your hibiscus-broidered curtain.  
But far beyond my reach is the Enchanted Mountain,  
And you are on the other side, ten thousand peaks away._

(taken from the website .com)

The entire conversation between Hikari and Kourin about what happened four/five years ago harkens back to the prequel of **The World Goes Round**. Please refer to **Romance of the Seventh Star (Part 2): After 500Years**… which is the sequel to **Romance of the Seventh Star (Part 1): Gaiden Days**.

Summarily, it's the saga of how Hikaru got to know Tenpou, Kenren, Konzen and Goku (and tried her best to aid them against the schemes of Li Touten). She was in disguise, joining the Western Army for a short while using the name 'Hikaru', a male representative from Seishin no Goten.

* * *

**From Lady Rurouni:**

The angst in this chapter is making me roll my eyes.

Having said this, I do think the tone of the Saiyuki series rides upon this 'get-out-of-the-funk!' attitude. It's the struggle to come to grips with regrets and failures and climbing out of that pit (without sympathy for those choosing to wallow) that makes anti-heroes of our… erm… heroes.

Quite a bit of running themes in this chapter! Cycles of rebellion and peace, cycles of struggles and growth etc etc etc.

If the style of this chapter differs somewhat from the previous, I feel it's justified, given that the setting has shifted to the celestial realm. The atmosphere and narrative framing (inferring to the prequels) has reason to influence a slight variation in approach.

Replying to **Lee**: considering that it is definitely taking me a looooong while to finish the redux; sure! Go ahead and read the **Romance **arcs as they are now. No harm! Feedback is always appreciated.

I have taken note of your thoughts towards Sanzo-ikkou's response in their decision to head back to First Trumpet town and have found it reasonable. At the same time, I must clarify that I have never meant for Sanzo to give in easily. I do agree that he's definitely not that type! Therefore, I've made a slight change at the end in chapter 7 which I hope better reflect the ambivalence (and obstinacy) of his character… not forgetting the other three jokers too!

Also… if you would like faster responses from me to your lovely reviews, you could switch on the PM system of your account. That would enable me to use the PM button in your review so I could reply immediately, rather than write to you through subsequent chapters.


	9. Plot Complications

**The World Goes Round**

**Chapter 9: Plot Complications**

Only by the late afternoon was the Sanzo-ikkou able to reach the First Trumpet. And it seemed, as they drove into the town centre, that within the last twenty-four hours the population had ballooned by half at least.

Dinner a few hours later saw Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo sitting around a square dining table. A listless air hung over them. They had been on a nonstop hunt for room and board but consistently told they were all booked out.

Gojyo cleared his throat. "Given the case, just drop me off the nearest bar… I'll settle my own accommodation for the night."

He tried to sound diffident but it really was not his style.

Beside him, the amber-eyed boy squinted in suspicion.

Hakkai aimed his benign smile at the Halfling. "We'll be depending on you then. Thank you in advance."

Each man tried to stare the other down.

Goku looked back and forth at the pair he was sitting between, suitably bewildered from the fixed miens and thickening air.

Coolly, Sanzo reached forward to the large plate in the centre and snagged the chicken drumstick with his chopsticks.

– * * * * * * * –

In the end, it was the restaurateur who kindly came to their rescue, informing them that First Trumpet (and presumably any hosting towns) had a ready solution for the housing shortage that inevitably cropped up during the song festival. It was to transform her many fields at the outskirts into temporary campsites.

Therefore, the four of them followed a small trickle of festival attendees making their way out of the town centre. They kept on a wide road that ran in the southwest direction, lit by road lamps which numbers tapered as they travelled further into the suburbs.

As the number of houses thinned, the Sanzo-ikkou began to see fields of neatly planted trees. It was a different sort of plantations than the clearings they had passed through when first entering First Trumpet a few days ago.

"I smell plums!" Goku chirruped excitedly as he half stood in the back of the jeep, peering up at the nearest low-hanging bowers Hakkai had arbitrarily chosen to pull over to.

It was already dark and since they had yet to settle down and build their own small bonfires like the other early campers, they depended on Jeep's headlights to light up their environment. Still, the unmistakable fragrance in the air told them what the land was cultivated for.

The monocle-eyed man had selected a spot isolated from the congregation of campers, whose caravans, wagons and other smaller vehicles were parked close together, pitching tents and laying out beddings nearby – feeling very neighbourly, no doubt. At the same time, the Sanzo-ikkou were not so far that they could not hear all the revelry so integral to the life of this locale.

While Goku unabashedly appreciated all the laughing and singing and dancing, his older companions had a far lower threshold.

Ultimately, it was a balance between practicality and preference. At the entrance into the plum grove, temporary stalls have been set up renting out tents and beddings. They had even passed by bathing facilities along the road where for a few coins anyone could gain access to a hot shower and shared baths. It was an enterprising and well supported system.

With their most basic needs met, what else was lacking for travellers such as them?

Near two hours later, Goku was looking across a merry campfire to a visibly disgruntled Gojyo, whose slightly damp towel was draped unceremoniously over his still drying head.

"You're really useless, Kappa! Can't you survive one night without getting up to your bad habits?" the burnet unsympathetically and loudly criticised. He sprang up from his bedroll and flung a sprig at the older man.

The redhead raised an outraged face, ready to shoot his mouth off. But approaching footsteps distracted him and then Hakkai's breezy voice was heard. The emerald-eyed man and the monk had returned from their shower.

"Can't be helped that we've to camp out! The innkeeper at Fern Loft did tell us it'll be hard to find rooms as the song festival draws near."

Of course, the Halfling was rubbed the wrong way.

"Why do I have to hang out with two smelly men and a brat when I can easily bask in scented sheets?!" he lamented to deaf ears.

Hakkai and Sanzo made themselves comfortable on their respective bedroll, taking their places around the fire for a very different conversation.

"Since we now settled, perhaps we should turn our attention to the task. Sanzo… I don't suppose you have some sort of hypothesis?"

The look the monk shot the turned-youkai was dour but surely questioning. A resentful Gojyo crossed his arms while Goku listened to Hakkai's continuing inquiry with interest.

"The night before, we found you around the Hall of Beauteous Songs. Also, Jakki-juusou talked about possible ill-intent against that place. Naturally, we wonder. Also we haven't even asked what exactly it is. What's it for, anyway?"

Goku hummed, thinking aloud. "And Hikari-nee-san and Homura… they too appeared around that area. Do they have anything to do with this matter?"

Eyes landed on the blonde in anticipation, who maintained his glower during the mention of the celestial beings. The fire crackled and the merriment in the background amplified as the silence stretched.

"I don't know." His brusque answer came and before Goku and Gojyo's outcries could get more rambunctious, the violet-eyed man continued, "I read about it in the papers: its significance for five hundred years as the performing stage for the winning music group so I decided to take a look. This entire area is… odd after all."

The other three sobered. How true. Constant bombardment of friendliness for the past two days made it easy to forget that the youkai population of Shangri-la was supposedly infected by the induced mania of the Minus Wave.

A thought hit Hakkai suddenly. Just as he was to speak, a conspicuously uncanny presence blazed into their awareness.

It was within immediate vicinity.

There was a second of mad scrambling; leaping to their feet, weapons drawn or called from their sub-space. Hakkai's palms were glowing readily with his ki.

"What a grand welcome this is!" the dry proclamation of the Goddess of Mercy rang out just as they caught sight of her and a broad-shouldered man, both materialised out of thin air.

The bodhisattva burst into the scene as she did the one time they saw her before – saucy mien, mane of flowing curls, clad in a diaphanous tunic and a larger-than-life poise that cast her surrounding into the shade.

She met the wariness of the four with a forwardness that was almost cocky. Beside her, the unfamiliar man stood with comparable bearing and aloofness.

"…you're Kanzeon Bosatsu…" Sanzo surmised flatly. He might have been unconscious when the bodhisattva cleaned up the aftermath of their battle with Shuuei. But with the description given to him and that undeniable aura, he knew he was facing the boss that was even higher up than the Three Aspects he normally answered to…

… who he was pointing his gun at.

Sanzo lowered his arm but kept his weapon cocked and within view.

"What reasons have compelled Your Excellency to make a trip down?" he uttered quite flatly.

Hakkai and Gojyo managed to keep a straight face although Goku could not help darting his guardian an incredulous look. The blond was practically decorous!

Still, they took the cue from him and stood down.

"Can't your most substantial backer from the Realm Above pop by for a visit? You should be more friendly, Genjyo Sanzo…" Kanzeon smirked.

Sanzo instinctively flexed his shooting arm, his temper stoked. The next thing he knew, his right wrist was caught in an iron grip he was unable to budge from. Stunned violet eyes met stern silver orbs.

Kanzeon's companion had affixed himself squarely in front of the monk, his left hand vise-like around the latter's limb.

It had been faster than a blink. "Hey!" yelped the teenager – too late – as he aimed his nyoibo at the uncertain threat.

Yet the stranger, beyond thwarting Sanzo's happy-trigger fingers, seemed not inclined to make a further move.

Outraged, Sanzo snarled at a face which bore eyes of the same cutting shade last seen on three irritating Realm Above siblings. He was ready to kick his way out of his restraint when the nonchalant voice of the bodhisattva floated over.

"Genshou-dono, spare him please. After all, we're here to pass them good news. It'll be a pity to sour relationships in the process."

There was hardly any change to the expression of the man named Genshou, although he did as asked. However, his critical gaze remained steadily on the blond.

"Your temper hasn't improved, I see," he reproved as if he had the rank to do so.

Like the Goddess of Mercy, Genshou commanded confidence that could only come with definite power and authority. He was tall and distinguished-looking. The rich fabric of his dark blue robe flared as he walked – in perfect composure as if not surrounded by a confrontational audience – towards the other god.

This person, beyond from being a citizen of the Realm Above, was not someone ordinary.

Additionally, he was likely related to Shou, Yoshi and Hikari. Those outstanding eyes were glinting even in the ambient light and his chakra was also blue.

"Are you Hikari-nee-san's brother as well?" Goku blurted in his astonishment.

Kanzeon was obviously amused and Genshou's austere expression softened, going by the twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"May I introduce Genshou, the Seishin Okimi of Seishin no Goten; overlord of the Court of the Celestial Bodies. He's Hikari-chan's father, actually." The bodhisattva waved a hand at the other god once more beside her.

While Goku gaped, his older travelling companions managed to keep their surprise under wraps.

There were questions to be had based on Kanzeon's jaunty reveal but Sanzo ignored them for now.

"So why are you here?!" he growled. What little tolerance had withered. A cryptic smile hung on the bodhisattva's lips and the monk thought her overbearing.

"Met a spot of trouble in this town, haven't you? And a mystery to boot. The heavenly senate has agreed to send aid." Kanzeon replied casually. Was she implying that the group was being inadequate?

Nonetheless, Sanzo was surely _not_ pleased, as showed in the darkening of his already forbidding mien.

"Hey, hey… if I remember correctly, you are the ones demanding we do your job. And now you decided to stick your nose it?! What 'aid'?! Either it's code for scratching an itch or there's something else you're up to!" Gojyo sneered.

"What I'm curious about is… why now?" Hakkai reasonably asked. "Homura has been on our tail for weeks already. And it is not the first time we've encountered interferences to our mission due to local problems or requests."

The emerald-eyed man flicked a measuring glance at the so-called Seishin Okimi. "What's so significant about our current circumstance that the Realm Above bothered?"

Genshou broke his poise and returned Hakkai's look with one of thinly checked anger. The latter blinked, nonplussed at what seemed an over-reaction to a simple probe.

"I would have thought you'll be glad we're willing to get our hands dirty," Kanzeon cut in then. "Especially where Homura's concerned. Ensuring your mission resumed is for the benefit of this Realm. Reeling in Homura and his men is to solve an immediate crisis of the Realm Above, which complications always spill over to other Realms… like how Homura's targeting chibi over there."

Goku started and went round-eyed when the Goddess of Mercy pointed one blood-red nail at him. Minute shifts on Hakkai and Gojyo's faces revealed their consternation but Sanzo was like stone.

A lazy, suggestive smile was sent to the monk and Kanzeon went on, "Won't having extra muscles be useful? What have you to say, Genjyo Sanzo?"

No one was fooled that a storm was not broiling underneath the monk's still exterior. The pause while waiting for his response was rather tense.

"You do what you want. Just don't get in my way," Sanzo spat, ice-cold. "Even if it's Buddha, I'll cut the person down."

To this promise of aggression, Kanzeon seemed genuinely satisfied. "I expect nothing less."

She half-turned and just like that, both gods were gone.

The world regained normalcy once more. With it came the sense of relief, thick and tangible.

"Those two are powerful!" Goku was half-struck with awe. This was his first real meeting with the bodhisattva, considering he too was out cold during the previous encounter. "That's Hikari-nee-chan's father?! Whoa..."

"More like freaky..." Gojyo muttered to himself. He picked up the towel that had fallen from his head at the beginning of the encounter, snapping it through the air.

"Oi, Sanzo! You aren't gonna roll over and show your belly to your bosses, are you?"

A poisonous look from the blond was all the redhead got.

Hakkai's mind was already speeding along, processing the new data. With a frown, he asked only one thing.

"Sanzo… please explain to us what happened when you went to take a look at the Hall of Beauteous Songs."

– * * * * * * * –

When Kanzeon and Genshou reappeared in their own Realm, it was through the dimensional gates of the imperial palace. As was the many segments of the capital that had needed rebuilding, they had been restored not only to their previous splendour and function but also upgraded in technology and security.

The tingle of plasma web washed over them as they stepped through the gates, reminding them that their bodily signals and bio-data were being read for identification. Even the slightest suspicion of their movement could trigger a range of containment measures, from electronic stunning to combustion by high frequency radiation.

It depended on the eyes watching them from behind the numerous cameras installed in the vast chamber.

Security was a bigger issue than ever after Homura happened.

So, Kanzeon and Genshou knew better than to conduct a conversation immediately upon their return to the Realm Above.

There were not many people they encountered once exiting from the dimensional gates or its chamber, only guards planted at crucial intersections on the long gilded passageway back to Shichiku no Miya. The lack of bodies might indicate that Hiroshi, the current military commander, was still struggling with manpower shortage. Nonetheless, technological surveillance had tightened, both senior gods was aware.

Wall had ears and eyes, as it was well-known.

Their brisk walk ended at Kanzeon's study, where they could finally have their closed-door discussion. The Goddess of Mercy made herself comfortable at her desk and stared at the mounts of paper before her with a faint grimace.

Genshou, meanwhile, drifted over to the set of shelves at the left of the room. His eyes were inadvertently drawn to a particular item.

"I don't suppose the meeting helped ease your mind?" The bodhisattva threw the question at the overlord of celestial bodies, of course aware of what the latter was looking at.

"Your mini-venting upon Sanzo and Cho Hakkai should feel good too."

Genshou removed his inscrutable gaze from the framed childish drawing sitting upon a shelf: four figures beneath a pink tree and a ball of orange. It was not the first time he had seen it in Kanzeon's study. Affected as he had been in the aftermath of all that had happened five centuries ago, time and necessity did force him back into his duties and society.

"Although Hikari didn't say anything, my sons and I know she's been bullied. So for her to work with them? Given their personalities, she would be hitting brick walls."

…Five hundred years and some things seemed unchanged.

"Give her some credit." Kanzeon's smile turned mischievous "I told her she should prank Genjyo Sanzo as much as possible to get her own back."

The Seishin Okimi did not respond to his companion's antic. Instead, he said, with a peculiar but gentle tone, "I've been thoughtless. It cannot be easy to see your nephew again."

Kanzeon was nonchalant. She shrugged. "Your sympathy's rather misplaced on me. Hikari-chan on the other hand…"

"I'm allowing my youngest and only daughter, also my heir, to play second fiddle to a bunch of borderline reprobates in a subordinating Realm," anticipating the argument, Genshou rebutted with some sharpness. "How am I not sympathetic?"

"I say sympathy… not guilt."

If the Seishin overlord had been hoping to faze his fellow aristocrat with disdain, he was not successful. Now, Genshou's face was shuttered up. He turned his face away and needed a moment to muster his reply.

"Hikari has always does what she believes but so have I. The paths she chose in the past had been difficult. She has changed so much," he said finally, steel in his voice. "And once again, as father and her liege, I see her getting entangled in affairs I think she's better off cutting ties with…

But this time, I'll make sure she doesn't feel alone."

Despite her many contemplations at that moment, Kanzeon thought it wiser to hold her peace.

– tbc –

_**From Lady Rurouni:**_

_Yes, Hikari's father made an appearance and the understanding of his character requires the immense backstory of my prequel to this fanfiction. Lots of familial tension there! But there should be enough hints to inform the new readers where he stands in this post-500 years Saiyuki timeline._

_Hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Feedback?_

_Also… working on creating a more stable signal for scene breaks than FF-dot-net's rather irritating habit of erasing my line breaks arbitrarily._


	10. Pieces Are Moving

**The World Goes Round**

**Chapter 10: Pieces Are Moving**

In an obscure section of the imperial palace, an unresponsive figure stared blindly at a rectangular lotus pool.

A silver-eyed girl had been there earlier that day. First, she apologised for not being able to drop by more often. It had been a while since she was in the capital. Then, she spoke about seeing Goku, his guardian and two friends in the Realm Below. With the exception of Goku, they were called by different names now. The four of them had lost their memories of life in the celestial realm. Should he wake one day, it might be a dilemma for him to reconcile with the amber-eyed burnet.

Goku seemed to be doing well though; they all were, she felt. But they had been tasked to accomplish something extremely dangerous; stop those trying to resurrect a past-opponent of his, the Gyuuma-oh.

Unfortunately, his successor had become a highly dangerous and unpredictable element to their mission. Honestly, she remained conflicted. It turned out, a few years of taking herself away from the capital and a direct confrontation with Homura had done little to wipe her sympathy for the War Prince, no matter the recognition of his guilt and condemnation of atrocities committed.

The visit had to be cut short because she needed to be at the senate. A tiny, self-deprecatingly snort was heard. She informed him that her family would certainly be shocked once more. However, should all things go well, it would be some time before she could be back at the capital.

Take care, the Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten had bid him.

Nataku had gone on to ignore everything, as he had seemingly done so for the last few centuries.

– * * * * * * * –

"Sanzo… please explain to us what happened when you went to take a look at the Hall of Beauteous Sounds."

Hakkai asked and the mood among the Sanzo-ikkou sobered. The abrupt visit from two very significant Above Realm beings had thrown them for the loop.

Though he was still black-faced, the violet-eyed monk understood what was necessary.

"That one called Hikari was standing outside the Hall. Shortly after, Homura appeared. They have some unresolved business between them. Homura's sidekick – that Xenon – showed up next. Then, he and Homura decided there wasn't any point hanging around. They got out. I did too."

Spare to the bones, curt and definitely grudging in sharing details, Sanzo's answer was true to form.

Hakkai, Gojyo and even Goku eyeballed the blond.

"Was Hikari standing when you left? She's unconscious when we found her; someone bashed her head in." the Halfling pointed out sardonically.

"Hnh."

There was a lot to read between the lines.

Such were the reasons why discussions among the four of them typically did not wax long. Sanzo had always been laconic (and subject of universal concession that his jealousy over privacy was preferable to the alternative frigid putdowns). Hakkai kept to short and incisive questions and rather listen than reveal. Gojyo was more man of action than one to detail pre-emptive strategies. And Goku might be the most chatty among them but deferred to the three older men for explanations of where (or whom) he could swing his nyoibo at.

"Ehh… Sanzo, did you hit Hikari-nee-san?" the teenager was just a tad reproachful.

"…"

"Hikari-san was fine in the end, Goku," Hakkai injected, tone as comforting as warm honeyed-water. "Otherwise, her father would have done more than just immobilise and glare at him."

Goku brightened while Gojyo raised an askance brow. Sanzo sullenly dug out his pack of cigarettes from within his robe.

"Speaking of which… seems like bumping into more spooks is the regular thing now, as if we haven't been shoved enough crap on this trip!" the redhead groaned.

"I wonder who the Realm Above will send. Will this person be as strong as Homura?" Goku was genuinely curious, even excited.

Some would say the teenager's priorities were warped. But Hakkai only smiled indulgently and Gojyo snorted, muttering something about one-track minded chimps. Meanwhile, Sanzo closed in even tighter on himself.

"It doesn't help us to speculate, does it? We simply don't know who or how many, for that matter, the Realm Above is sending. Although it's considerate of Kanzeon Bosatsu-san to give us a heads up, I supposed," Hakkai reasoned. He ignored the sceptical sound from the Halfling.

"Anyway, I intend to check out the famous Hall of Beauteous Songs tomorrow," he went on.

Gojyo was nonchalant. "Go ahead. We should have checked out rooms for rent among the locals. I'll be working hard on some sweet-talking." He stretched out on his bedroll, tucking his palms beneath the back of his head.

"Oi, oi Kappa! Don't forget we could ask around for what the treasure is!"

"Che! Don't tell me what to do! Just follow my lead!"

Hakkai turned to their one silent member. "What do you plan to do?"

Coolly, Sanzo turned his back to the others as he laid down on his bedroll. A beat later, a low and terse 'whatever' was heard.

Gojyo sneered under his breath and Hakkai allowed himself a tiny smirk of satisfaction.

Indeed, the notion of communication must be creatively interpreted where the Sanzo-ikkou were concerned.

– * * * * * * * –

Genshou's study at the ambassadorial palace was quiet. Hikari and Yoshi sat next to each other on the seats adjacent to their father's desk, each keeping their own counsel. They were waiting.

And then, the lord of Seishin no Goten was striding into his study and his children hastily rose in greeting. Hikari's gaze, steady and determined, followed him as he took his place behind his table.

"Where's Shou?" the Seishin overlord frowned as he noted the absence of his fourth son. He had also been expecting Kourin.

Yoshi glanced at his sister, answering, "Shou-ou-nii's still upset."

Genshou harrumphed and said nothing more. Hikari cast her eyes down.

Kourin was with the Fourth Prince, soothing his temper.

"You told the magisterium you would like to represent Seishin no Goten in the effort to contain the Minus Wave." He paused and the grim line of his mouth conveyed his displeasure at being caught wrong-footed on the most major platform of their government.

The two younger aristocrats tensed.

"How do you plan on doing that?" The Seishin lord said instead.

There was a slight hesitance in how Hikari stepped up to the desk, due to disbelief that her father was not going to pursue the matter. It had been a risky manoeuvre she had made to declare her offer before all the power-brokers of the realm, she well knew.

"T–To be truthful… I'm only working on a hunch. I still need to study the settlements in the area where Shou-ou-nii, Yoshi-ou-nii and I were dispatched to a few days ago in order to better verify why the people living there seem unaffected by the Minus Wave." She calmed the more she spoke.

Genshou had read the official report written by his sixth son, who was the one in-charge of the expedition. Yoshi did noted that the energy levels exhibited from the life forms in that sector was thriving and stable, very much different from the readings they had derived elsewhere.

Unmentioned was the carefully culled narrative of the detour into the First Trumpet town; Yoshi's editing choices justified by what did or did not contributed to the data and statistics desired. Everything the Seishin Okimi knew about the interruption of their work in the lower realm was based on closed-door and definitely more candid conversation with his children.

"You have a hunch?" He narrowed his eyes. "What exactly do you know?"

Hikari exhaled. "Five hundred years ago, the Western Army… or rather, Tenpou Gensui, conducted an experiment in that place."

She could feel the attention of her family members sharpened.

"You remember what it was like then? It seemed that every few days, an abomination would appear in the Realm Below. Casualties are rising and the army was stretched thin. So, Tenpou decided to invent a method of capture that relied on long-distance incapacitation. His aim is to minimise the physical effort necessary and hence injuries in the process of containing the creatures.

To cut the long story short, he got the First Squadron to implant a contraption in a mountain hollow, capable of tapping into the creatures' hearing frequencies and neurological wavelength. We managed to conduct one trial and there was evidence of success. But because it was only that one instance, strictly speaking, the result was inconclusive."

Genshou stared hard at his daughter over laced fingers. He was leaning forward in his interest, his elbows resting on the table top.

"The court did not hear of this."

"Commander Goujun knew, actually." Hikari shook her head. "The budget was buried in the weapon expenses. Before we could update the court about this, however, Nataku Taishi was presented. With him proving to be the most convenient tool, no one bothers with alternatives strategies."

Yoshi could no longer hold his silence. "Hikari-ou-mai… All this that you're telling us; are you saying the contraption is involved somehow in making the youkai resistant to the Minus Wave effect?"

A grave nod served as reply.

"Still, like what I've said, it's a hunch." The princess qualified. "I even tried to visit that mountain hollow to find out more… but you know I was intercepted."

Yoshi thought back to the chain of events that had occurred on the night Shou and he had located his sister away from the First Trumpet town. He blinked, only now understanding the significance of where they had found Hikari.

Genshou got to his feet. He moved from his table and took to pacing on the carpet in front while his children observed his frowning face with some anxiety.

The overlord was not restless for long. When his thoughts were sorted out, he turned and faced Yoshi and Hikari.

"By right, we should pass this information on to the relevant ministry–" He held up a hand, forestalling the protests that were forming. "–except we know it would be awkward to explain how we've come to know such a thing."

Both Hikari and Yoshi relaxed, particularly the Nana-hime. In the minds of the Realm Above, everyone associated with Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taishou and the First Squadron had presumably perished. Even Tenpou's written designs and plans – which could have been another legitimate source of information – had been destroyed with his library.

"So it made sense for me to go." The Seventh Princess underscored, though she tried not to seem pushy. "After all, we just came back from an inspection related to the Minus Wave effect. There is an established association."

"You've given it much thought," Genshou acknowledged. "But answer me this… the current incarnations of Konzen Douji, Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taishou and even Goku; do you intent to get involve with them? Surely you understand why Shou is angry?"

Regret flickered over Hikari's features. "No, I won't." She answered with such certainty it took her father and brother back.

Taking a deep breath, the princess clarified, "I'm taking on this mission as your heir. If the role of Seishin no Goten and its Okimi is to serve the integrity of our cosmos, then let me do my part. My return to the Realm Below might possibly offer a defence against the Minus Wave effect."

"Of course, I will not ignore my desire to preserve the legacy of the First Squadron," Hikari went on to acknowledge. "But Genjyo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo and Sun Goku… we don't know one another. I don't see any reason to get involve with them."

Genshou marvelled at the frank gaze of his daughter and was convinced.

"Talk to Shou before you go," he said simply. "I expect constant reports, even if it's nothing about the mission."

Hikari's eyes briefly widened. She held herself back for a moment before taking the few steps forward. Suddenly, she threw her arms around her father – a familiar motion that had to be relearnt.

Genshou recovered himself too late, one hand partially raised from the instinct to pat his daughter's head. But the youngest Seishin noble and future overlord had already slipped away, half-running out of the chamber and leaving the startled stares of her father and brother heavy on her back.

– tbc –

**From Lady Rurouni:**

***Jan 19: slight modification done to Hikari's response to her father's question towards the end.**

_Recent chapters are short, I acknowledge. But they make sensible breaks within the entire narrative._

_More has been revealed concerning the mystery in this chapter, especially its ties to the past. _

_And how will the Sanzo-ikkou and their assistant from the Realm Above (with her own secrets) work out the conflicts between them?_

_Feedback please!_


	11. Hangers-on (Part 1)

**The World Goes Round**

**Chapter 11: Hangers-on (part 1)**

"Nothing here seems out of ordinary," Hakkai commented, "other than the structure itself. It's fascinating, really; the shape's too deliberate to be natural. I wonder how it was made."

Sanzo and he had just taken a taken one turn around the impressive mountain hollow that the hall was. It could easily allow a comfortable occupation capacity of at least five thousands standing adults. A walk around the tall and circular stage, tapping against the steps once in a while, convinced them that the platform was as solid and seamless from the ground as it looked. From the soaring curved perimeter to the stage, tiny minerals glittered across a rock of patterned pale-grey, black and green. They felt like ants placed in a stone bowl.

"I can tell you what you need to know about this Hall of Beauteous Sounds."

The raised female voice startled the pair, who had been staring at the stage as they discussed their opinions about the place.

Hikari was standing before the tunnel leading back to the First Trumpet town when Sanzo and Hakkai whipped around. Whispered echoes of her words hit them as the celestial being made her way to the two men, who began bristling with suspicion.

They seized up her blue and gray assemble, which included a veiled straw hat loosely held in one hand. It matched the design of those worn by their mysterious spies in the forest more than a week ago. The one different accessory on the goddess was a slim pewter circlet, minimal in design and delicate. Its inlaid centrepiece, a small and polished oval stone of deep blue, cleverly hid her chakra from sight.

"What would a sneak know?" Sanzo snarkily bit out.

Hikari stopped short at a few metres away, puzzled. But she caught on to what the two men were concerned with and instantly understood the blond's reference from that night.

"Ah yes… that time, Shou-ou-nii and I didn't get to introduce ourselves," the goddess smiled mirthlessly as she glanced at what she was wearing.

"This is one of the uniforms from the Court of Celestial Bodies, also known as Seishin no Goten, which is where I come from in the Realm Above. I know you've met my noble father, the Okimi; overlord of our court. I'm his seventh child, the Seventh Princess or Nana-hime Hikari.

When we met in the woods, my brothers and I had been in the middle of an information-gathering assignment–"

The princess noted the minute darkening of Sanzo and Hakkai's expressions.

"Not about you." She corrected their assumption. "Seishin no Goten deals with cosmic affairs pertaining to astronomy, to explain simply. My brothers and I were collecting data on how the Minus Wave is interfering with the interstellar frequencies."

Neither man seemed interested in Hikari's explanation.

Hakkai, polite but distant, asked instead, "I thought Hikari-san has returned to your realm with your brothers? Or are you the celestial representative presumably tasked to assist us?"

Hikari looked away. "I've gained permission to return here. But I'm not your liaison. No doubt you'll meet the person soon."

"You're a busybody, in another words," Sanzo cut in, bluntly.

"There's something you need to know about this Hall!" the silver-eyed girl rebutted, with some sternness. "I heard from Kanzeon-sama you were told someone is sabotaging the music festival."

"That it may be," Hakkai acknowledged, "What does it matter to you?"

The depth of feeling on Hikari's mien was plain. Despite their misgivings, the monk and the changeling could not help but consider her affectation genuine.

"I know the people who built this hall," when the celestial next spoke, her voice was firm; signs of agitation taken well in hand. "I can honestly say I wish to see this year's festival pulled off and for a long time to come."

Scepticism, however, was rolling off her audience. The princess scoffed.

"What can you lose by hearing me out?"

– * * * * * * * –

No matter how determined Gojyo was to avoid camping out for the duration of his stay at First Trumpet, the fifteenth denial of available room to rent was discouraging enough for him to consider throwing in the towel.

What was more frustrating than the let-downs was the way he was let down.

Other than hitting the inns, he had been knocking on the residential houses. He found the locals of First Trumpet – both human and youkai – sympathetic, sharing tips, pointing him to other possibilities and heartily wishing him all the best. Three families had invited them to stay for lunch!

It's easier to demand and weasel a deal when the opposite party's unlikable. All this niceness's cramping his style! Gojyo's inner shark was protesting.

Free food was always welcomed. But the Halfling did not want the hassle of making small talk and staying polite, not when his mood was souring with every failed attempt to get rooms for himself and the three others.

It would have been easier if he only has himself to think of. Blast it!

"Eh… Gojyo, are we still trying another household?" Goku's whining now, that twerp…

Both of them were taking a break in a lane between two compounds. They were slouched on the step of a backdoor, a poster for ragamuffins with their air of disgruntlement.

The shadow loomed over them all of sudden.

"We found you, Sha Gojyo and Son Goku," announced an unfamiliar voice just as the Halfling and heretic teen scrambled to their feet.

"What's the damage with you fairies?!" snarled Gojyo as he came face to face with the intruders, catching sight of the chakras they have on their foreheads. "Popping out of nowhere your kind of cheap thrill?!"

There were three of them. The guy in the lead had a plastered smile on his tanned, attractive face, which was one of smooth dark hair, straight features and upturned hazel eyes. He was decked in a rust-red long military coat which deep grey lining showed because the top buttons had been unhooked.

Military Suit – Gojyo immediately nicknamed the god, thinking he looked like an up-class wannabe; too slick to be real.

As for the two sidekicks hanging behind him, the Halfling dubbed them Square and Meat-head. Square was to his left, with blocky black glasses over an uptight face and close-cropped hair. A thick sling underneath his off-white coat was secured to some bulky, foot-long equipment that rested on his right hip.

The third man was a brick wall of muscles, his physique straining against the spandex of his half-sleeved green top. He was at least twice as thick as either one of his companion. A scowl seemed perpetually stuck on his ruddy face, which tight ponytail of brown hair drew eyes to how small the head seemed in contrast to his massive chest and shoulders.

"Are you here to fight?" shouted Goku defensively.

"We're sent to deal with Homura and his rebels," Military Suit replied.

Gojyo's eyes widened as he understood. "You're our aid from the Realm Above?!"

The smile on Military Suit lowered a notch. "Your aid?"

"Why the look of surprise?" Gojyo seized upon the slip. He was irked enough to press sore spots. "Someone's too low on the food chain to know what's going on?"

Military Suit was smart enough not to react. "I'm Hiroshi, Chief Commander of the Heavenly Armies, sent by the magisterium of the Realm Above to capture Homura, the renegade. We have heard that he and his accomplices had been attacking you and your companions. Recently, he has specified Son Goku as his target."

"Yeah, so?" Gojyo taunted.

"The next time Homura shows up, all we've to do is beat him!" Goku chimed in. His simple-minded declaration caused raised brows and grimaces among the intruders.

Hiroshi clasped his hands behind his back, drawing himself up.

"Concerning the capture of the criminal Homura, perhaps our roles in this objective have not been adequately explained.

Genjyo Sanzo is a representative chosen from this Realm, subordinate to the Realm Above; currently assigned the responsibility of dealing with the Gyuuma-ou revival project. That would technically place you under my purview."

The way Hiroshi spoke – down his nose – had already rubbed the two travellers the wrong way. Gojyo bared his teeth and crossed his arms.

"Cheh! When did I sign up for conscription? Don't treat me so familiarly. As for Sanzo – I don't care for what he says. You want to order him about? Go ahead."

Goku had placed his fists on his waist, nodding along to whatever his older companion was saying with his own look of stubborn disdain.

Hiroshi scrutinised the Halfling and heretic, canning the indignation and distaste he felt. The resistance from the pair was blatant. And if they were a hint of how the reborn version of Konzen Douji and Tenpou Gensui would be reacting, he would have to waste effort keeping the four of them in line.

"Shall we come to an agreement?" the Chief Commander switched tack.

Gojyo narrowed his eyes at the calculation on the other man's face. It was a lot more honest than the friendly one initially put up.

"You have your journey to get to. Homura is but your distraction. We'll be pleased to take this problem off your hands…"

Both redhead and burnet stared at the Chief Commander, wondering where he was going with his offer.

"The tricky part is locating Homura, unless you have the address of wherever he is hiding. Otherwise, the only certainty that we have of his coming and going is his intent to capture Son Goku."

"What are you saying…?" Gojyo's fingers twitched; a thought away from summoning his shakujo.

The amber-eyed teenager darted the older man a concerned glance. When the latter started growling like that, it usually meant tables will be flipped and breaking soon.

"My men and I will provide all-rounded protection for Son Goku, of course. I trust Gojyo-san could see the rationality of this proposal."

All Goku could see were the ticks and momentum of a temper explosion coming from Gojyo. So, when the latter suddenly relaxed and sneered, he was nonplussed.

"Heh! I got what you mean alright… In fact, I'm on board to knocking Homura and his wingmen upside-down," the Halfling said with a cold grin. "What if we make it even easier for you to keep an eye on the little chimp here? It'll depend on how willing you are to lay the trap for Homura though."

Feeling lost, Goku inched closer to his older companion. "Psst… Gojyo! What are you going on about?"

The redhead ignored the whisper, although he clapped a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

Hiroshi tilted his head, interested but wary. "Go on…"

"Drawing Homura out will be a lot more convenient if we have a centre of operation in this town…"

Gojyo lifted his other hand and pointed his thumb at the backdoor he and Goku had rested against just now.

"You're the big shot with solid backing, yeah? How's your budget? We walked past a house on sale just now. Buy it."

– tbc –

**From Lady Rurouni:**

Hello, **Patriot16**! It's been a while since I've heard from you. Thanks for the encouragement! Timely too… when I'm just polishing this chapter up to get ready for posting.

For those wishing I could update faster… sorry! Tiredness, struggling with daily living and work have slowed down my production.

Also, I'm still working on the redux of the prequel (_Romance of the Seventh Star (part 1): Gaiden Days_). Plodding along… plodding along!

As for this chapter _Hangers-on (part 1)_, I thought it best to split up the episode of the Sanzo-ikkou getting to know the various Realm Above characters working with them, or interfering in their lives, the four would say! So this is the meeting. Next up will be the gathering together and more interpersonal complications! LOL!

Doing my best to make the characters as accessible to you as possible, whether canon or OC. How's the story development so far? Feedback please!


	12. Hangers-on (Part 2)

**The World Goes Round**

**Chapter 12: Hangers-on (part 2)**

It turned out that the Nana-hime – from whatever high-sounding station in the Realm Above – had travelled out to the Hall of Beauteous Sounds alone.

Sanzo and Hakkai did not bother to ask. Neither did the goddess offered more information about her travelling details. She did not seemed perturbed as the two men walked apart from her in silence and tension.

Emerging from the tunnel, no other being greeted them outside the mountain hollow nor were they accosted along the dirt route back to the paved road. Finally, when Jeep was transformed on the tarmac, Hakkai was obliged to offer the celestial being a ride back town.

Hikari accepted.

Because the Sanzo-ikkou knew it would be near noon by the time each half of them were done with their plans, they arranged earlier to meet in the restaurant they had dinner in the night before.

So, it was a greater crowd than expected which gathered at the private dining room Gojyo had secured. Or rather, that Hiroshi the Military Suit paid for. Gojyo had unabashedly put the responsibility of fixing the meeting on the Realm Above officer.

"Either get us a room or we walk off. Doubt you prefer the effort to track us down," Gojyo challenged with a lift of his brow. "Besides, I don't think you want a bunch of eyes and ears hearing what you and Sanzo got to say to each other, do you?"

Hiroshi, to his credit, knew when he had to compromise. His lips bore a polite smile but his eyes were nothing as cordial.

"You certainly know how to bargain," the commander replied as he waved a hand to show that the redhead should lead the way – and kept in sight.

His underlings were more outright with their disapproval, shooting the Halfling frowns as he swaggered past with the golden-eyed heretic.

Of course Gojyo suffered from no gumption as well when ordering a table full of starters.

At least Goku was sociable enough to ask who Hiroshi's wingmen were. So, Square was actually called Heimo and Meat-head, Kinbei.

– * * * * * * * –

When Sanzo and Hakkai, with Hikari in tow, finally showed up near to an hour later, they were ushered to the small, modestly decorated room located at the back of the establishment. A picture hung on each pastel wall and a lattice built at the top of the farthest side to help with ventilation. The large round table able to seat ten was centrepiece and the main furniture.

When Sanzo, Hakkai and Hikari stepped through the sliding door, it was to the sight of a happily munching Goku, a clutter of empty plates and a placid Gojyo sipping wine from across three broody – and decidedly unfamiliar – celestial beings.

Instantly, the monk made a rude sound underneath his breath. His senses could detect the other-worldliness about the strangers, made more suspicious by the simple white bandana tied across their foreheads.

It was easy for Hakkai to come to the same answer by some sensible deductions. What remained to be seen was how honest the Nana-hime was when she had claimed that she was not part of the taskforce that Kanzeon Bosatsu mentioned.

So, the first minute – where everyone took stock of the party present – was a mess of reactions.

"Took you a wh–," Gojyo froze, his wine cup held mid-air, as he saw the unexpected figure who was crowding the doorway with the other two men.

"Hikari-nee-san!" Goku might be the only one of the Sanzo-ikkou who would not mind the appearance of the celestial being. He shot up from his seat, eyes wide with surprise.

The Chief Commander rose and so did his deputies. "Hikari-hime-sama," he greeted, sounding subdued. His demeanour was respectful but his mien shuttered.

"Hiroshi Shushou-dono,"the Nana-hime inclined her head, face as carefully blank. She took in the two other soldiers flanking the officer, wordlessly acknowledging their presence before turning to Sanzo and Hakkai. Gesturing at the three other gods, she said, "Here's your aid from the Realm Above: Hiroshi Shushou, the Chief Commander of the Heavenly Armies, and his men."

Sanzo and Hakkai did not react to her introduction, Gojyo noted with interest. Then, the Halfling took a second look at the goddess and blinked as he recognised her outfit.

The monk was inscrutable. He took one step forward, and then two and it seemed all attention in the room was absorbed in what he would next do. His violet stare, which did not shy away from the Shushou's face, was steely.

Hiroshi's hackles were rising. It was a challenge he was facing – his instincts blared – one more effective for how passively it was delivered.

Besides…

Unbidden, the eyes of the Chief Commander flickered over to the Seishin no Goten princess, whose gaze trailed after the monk with apprehension.

He refocused; more steady, "Genjyo Sanzo," and greeted evenly. "Shall we talk?"

Sanzo narrowed his eyes. "You're here for Homura and his men. What's there to talk?"

Gojyo snorted, unabashedly loud and set his cup down with some force. "He's hoping to borrow Goku as bait."

A soft gasp was heard from the doorway while an incredulous sound escaped from the golden-eyed teenager. Sanzo remained very still.

Under Hiroshi's piercing glare and his subordinates' surly faces, Gojyo sneered, "I can't stand double talk so don't bother trying. Take it as me doing you a favour to cut to point."

Pointing his thumb at the Chief Commander, the redhead informed Sanzo, "He could buy us a house to stay so we might consider the idea… at least till we leave this town."

The brows of the blonde suffered a spasm.

Hakkai scratched his temple and sighed in resignation to himself, guessing the main gist of what his mischief-loving companion had been up to. He started when Hikari dashed forward.

"Hiroshi-shushou, please clarify. Did you intend to use Goku to draw Homura out?" she demanded. When the Chief Commander kept mum, she understood.

Gojyo looked between the clearly displeased girl and tight-lipped military man. "Hey, you're not together?"

It was timely interruption. Hikari turned flashing silver eyes on the Halfling. "And what do you mean by buying you a house?"

The Halfling sent her a lazy grin.

"You're teasing them too much," Hakkai deadpanned as he stepped forward to join the fray. "So I guess it's the camping ground for the next few days," he came to stand next to the monk.

The blonde finally flipped. His day became worse with every Realm Above citizen dropping on them like flies. "I'm done with this idiocy!" he whipped around.

"This is not up to you!" Hiroshi sharply contended. "The capture of Homura is the most immediate priority of the Realm Above and I will do whatever it takes to achieve my goal. As a sanzo, you should understand."

Sanzo had stopped short. "Then don't you get in the way of _my_ goals," he threw over his shoulder in chilly tones before making his way out.

Hikari stayed rooted as the rest of the Sanzo-ikkou sauntered after the monk. She waited till they were gone.

"I'm here on for a separate purpose and will guarantee that I'll not cross your path," the princess told the Chief Commander levelly. "However, I would like to raise a reminder that Sun Goku, just like the other three, is on the mission to stop the resurrection of Gyuma-oh. He's no witless pawn."

With that, she left as well.

The entire meeting between the Sanzo-ikkou and the soldiers from the Realm Above had fallen apart within a quarter of an hour.

Heimo pushed his glasses up, eyeing the tight and quiet rage of his Shushou's face. A glance downwards showed the white knuckles of Hiroshi's clenched fist on the tabletop.

He was concerned, not that it showed on his typically flat expression. Hiroshi's first deputy was more comfortable dealing with black and white data on paper.

"It doesn't sound like Genjyo Sanzo and his companions plan to leave this area yet. We can set a watch perimeter around them," so, he said instead. It was the next workable alternative, since the possibility of having a pliant Sun Goku at hand seemed very unlikely.

Kinbei, Hiroshi's second deputy, weighed his superior's mood as well as his colleague's awkward attempt at soothing it. Despite his hulky appearance, he was deceptively sensitive. Hiroshi was more affected by the Nana-hime's lack of support than he was revealing. But it was in everyone's interest not to mention her name.

"Homura has to be hiding somewhere. I can scout around for news. I'll start with the underground weapons trading network." Kinbei suggested, bringing attention back to the core issue at stake.

Hiroshi tore his gaze from the doorway and composed himself into a cold façade before rapping out instructions.

"Two of you do that – find out what Homura has been up to since he landed in this Realm. He has to be planning something. If we understand it, it could prove useful to trap him."

The bitter twist to his mouth spoiled his handsome visage. "I'll stay here to set up a watch on Sun Goku."

– * * * * * * * –

Thankfully, the street outside the restaurant was not so wide and overcrowded that Hikari could not spot the backs of the Sanzo-ikkou. They had not walked too far away yet.

She multi-tasked, keeping the four travellers within sight, dodging passers-by while unhooking a small receiver from the inside of her wide belt into which she muttered some commands. After she tucked her receiver away, Hikari spared no effort in catching up to Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Wait! Hold on! I still need to talk to you!"

The silver-eyed girl startled a few pedestrians, who noticed the unusual speed by which she weaved through the bodies. Hikari jumped to a halt before the Sanzo-ikkou, holding out her arm to keep them in place.

She was met with three unimpressed looks. At least Goku carried a more open expression, curious even.

"Hikari-nee-san, why are you still here? If you're not with that Hiroshi guy, why are you hanging around?" the golden-eyed boy queried.

The Nana-hime was feeling a bit annoyed. "Ask Genjyo Sanzo and Cho Hakkai. They seemed to have forgotten that I've something to tell you!"

Gojyo crossed his arms. "Oi… how comes she ended up with you?" The question was for Sanzo and Hakkai though he was looking at Hikari. "And is she one of the sneaks who followed us some time back?"

"Apparently; she admitted it, in fact," Hakkai shrugged. "Just showed up when we were at the Hall of Beauteous Sounds, saying she needs to speak to us."

"Yes and not out here!" Hikari hissed, looking right and left at the humans and youkais brushing past, giving them peculiar looks.

Frankly, after the fiasco with the three pompous Realm Above soldiers, Sanzo was ready to give every god or goddess a good kick in the face – even the bodhisattva. He glared at the stubborn face of the Nana-hime and detested that information was always useful, even if the latter had ulterior motives.

"Alright, let's go somewhere private." Hakkai – always reasonable – stepped in.

Hikari visibly relaxed.

Sanzo was not one for being superfluous, even when he acquiesced. But he needed not say a word, not when the vibes he was generating scared even passers-by who gave him a wide berth upon noticing his scowl. He stood out in a town where being amiable was typical.

The rest of them watched him stalked towards the nearest teahouse. Goku was the first to hurry after his guardian.

Gojyo rolled his eyes. "Let's hope what you've got to say's worth putting up with his mood!"

The Nana-hime only cast him a firm, almost stern, look before following the monk.

– tbc –

**From Lady Rurouni:**

_Pinning down Sanzo's dialogue is difficult as there's little need for Sanzo to work in order for the plot to move. This chapter and the last function as a bridge within plot development anyway. But I think… going with speaking the least and showing the greatest grumpiness seems to be the right track._

_So, I've set the scene in two main areas. Firstly, it was the introduction of some second-level antagonists here (i.e. Hiroshi, Heimo and Kinbei) and their dynamics with the protagonists. Second was to move the interaction between Sanzo-ikkou and Hikari in relation the secret of the Hall of Beauteous Sounds._

_Reviews would be much appreciated! I miss the voices of the readers!_


	13. Sharing Space

**The World Goes Round**

**Chapter 13: Sharing Space**

It was the first time since meeting the Sanzo-ikkou that she got to sit at the same table with the four of them together.

Perhaps it should be unsurprising the flashbacks came – where crimson hair was black and shorter; someone wore a white lab coat; another whose golden hair was long and groomed while the laughter of a much younger child floated in the air.

There were more windows. The light was brighter. Or was it open air? The walls were of ivory stone, not grey bricks. Perfume from incense. Satiny top, not hard-knocked wood; carpeted floor.

When Hikari lifted her tea cup to her lips, it was to hide her uneven breathing. She had promised, hadn' she? To be detached.

Wha… Sha Gojyo is asking a question…

Hikari blinked, mentally relocating herself. "Yes? You were saying?" She stuck a smile on her face.

The Halfling gave her a bemused look. "Why are you back? Wouldn't your brothers kick up a fuss?"

But the Nana-hime could not answer immediately. Stray thoughts clouded her mind; details that Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku could never appreciate because they never had the life she remembered.

To the perceptive Sanso-ikkou, however, all they saw was someone who seemed reluctant with information.

Even Goku had tilted his head and was staring at the girl, nonplussed.

"What is it that you like us to know about the Hall?" Hakkai asked. This was the primary issue that had persuaded them to sit with the Realm Above citizen.

And Hakkai's politeness was such a familiar trait the Nana-hime felt the impulse to call him out for being unnecessarily cautious. And his caution, so transparent to her, reminded that she must get down to business before what little leverage she had was lost.

"I supposed you're aware of the legend behind the song festival?" So, she said.

Goku's eyes lit up. The subject of the legend, the entire celebration of it basically, was an exciting topic to him.

"Yes! Five hundred years ago, the gods wiped out monsters with music!" he enthused.

The highly simplified version made Hikari laughed softly and Gojyo felt himself admiring her form. Nevermind if her motives were ambiguous. Her fondness of Goku did come across as genuine. And she was very lovely.

"Yes. It's fantastical," the princess concurred, "But now, I'll tell you what really happened… and what the Hall actually is."

The five of them had managed to secure a square corner table at the recess of the teahouse, as private as a busy establishment could offer. In that early and clear afternoon, windows were flung open. Though they were located nowhere near one, it was bright to see. Two of them had to share a bench and it ended up being Goku and Hakkai. Sanzo sat across Hikari in the arrangement.

Not only did the bustle of the lunchtime crowd hide their conversation. A trio was performing in the corner far from them; the lead singer with her flautist and violinist. _In the beginning, the unaware you and I, a naïve youth_(1) – they were singing just then and had the ears of the patrons.

So, over their order of country fare, the Sanzo-ikkou heard a story about how a group of celestial soldiers took three weeks to transform a natural cavern into a machine capable of transmitting ultrasonic waves.

The Hall of Beauteous Sound was an unsheltered mountain hollow but it was not so originally. Five hundred years ago, a rocky top existed, albeit riddled with organically eroded holes. The critical geographical feature, however, was an underground tunnel beneath the floor of the Hall. Its entrance was a mouth masked by a low waterfall in the northeast direction (nearer to the current First String town, in fact). Through this tunnel, the soldiers had transported their equipment to rig up the belly of the mountain.

Then, on the day so eloquently spoken of in the legend, the soldiers had set off a series of thermobaric bombs which blew off the mountain top, melted the surface area of the cavern and created enough lava to eat through the more vulnerable fissures of the rocky layer. When people of the three towns streamed into the Hall, they were essentially using lava vents.

As for the noise that had been generated in the process… energised by the contraption, sound waves were projected at a decibel that attacked the auditory senses and disorientated the minds of the abominations proliferating in the area. That was how they were captured.

For a length of time, Hikari talked without interruption. When she took a break to wet her parched throat, every member of the Sanzo-ikkou was staring at her with varying expressions of incredulity. Even Goku left the food largely untouched.

"The one who thought of this idea was either a maniac or a genius…" Hakkai broke the silence the Sanzo-ikkou took to appreciate the equally fantastical history. He was half-joking.

To his surprise, the goddess's burnished silver gaze flew to his face. Those eyes, oddly searching while speak a silent language to him at once, made the human turned youkai feel discomfited.

"Are you saying that the entire Hall's an amplifier?" Gojyo gawked, unknowingly cutting in. "Why do I find the idea of resurrecting a stinky youkai king more believable than your story?"

Hakkai was glad when the Hikari's attention shifted and did not return to him. The latter nodded at the redhead, utterly serious.

"I plan to show you the waterfall."

"Ah!" Goku started. "So this is the treasure that Jakki-juusou talked about! There really is a super-duper weapon…"

Thankfully, the five of them knew well enough to pitch their voices low. Or else, the youth's slight outburst would have attracted attention from the nearest tables.

Besides that, it was a relevant detail which the teenager had raised.

Hakkai rubbed his pointed chin. "Yes… Jakki-juusou's claim is a lot more credible now," he ruminated and smiled ruefully. "We really shouldn't underestimate the instincts of the more experienced. Besides, I think he's also quite a bit of a scholar. But, I doubt he could have derived a conclusion much like what we're hearing now."

But to Sanzo, as much as he found the tale informative, it was not _useful_.

"Would the possible saboteur have?" he abruptly asked.

The others stared blankly.

"Otherwise, who cares what the Hall really is?" the monk continued with a bite to his tongue. "Unless it matters to whatever saboteur there is, your story is pointless."

In their background, an act ended and a round of applause begun.

"I'm not finished," Hikari rebutted; her tone of one unafraid to meet resistance headlong and she held the monk's gimlet gaze. "I've reasons to believe the Hall remains functional. In fact, it might be why the youkai of the three towns have not succumbed to the effect of the Minus Wave."

Her hypothesis, she explained, was that a constant regulation of youkai mental state was at work, riding upon the tradition of annual gathering within the Hall where the ultrasonic sound waves affected the youkai brains in a beneficial manner.

"There's data to back my claim," the princess argued. "That was what my brothers and I were collecting that occasion when we met in the forest."

Once again, Hikari necessarily went through the brief of her House and function within the Realm Above and existential cosmology. This time, Sanzo and Hakkai were receptive.

"The area encompassing the three towns showed a balance of energies in its nature which far surpassed others in Shangri-La. I understand that the Minus Wave gets stronger the nearer you approached its source and the longer the attempt to continue Gyuma-oh's resurrection. The key, I'm convinced, is the continued emission of ultrasonic sound waves which has shielded the mental state of the local dwellers as well as the health of the natural environment."

Sanzo, Hikari noted with satisfaction, was keeping quiet now. He even seemed to be mulling.

"You could say the facts about the Hall might not matter. That it really depends on what the saboteur is after. And from the sound of it, you're still not convinced there's one." The Seishin no Goten noble acknowledged.

"What is definite, however, is that the festival should not be stopped. If I'm right… the possibility of sabotage – I rather not risk it."

Intervening silence fell again. Suddenly, Goku coughed, spraying bits of chewed braised chestnuts that had not gone down his throat right. He rubbed his nape sheepishly when his companions eyed him askance.

Immediately, Hikari reached for the teapot. She topped up the boy's cup and set it nearer to him, next to her, with a soft instruction to drink. Goku beamed at the celestial being and obediently guzzled.

Sanzo violet eyes darted to this side show and then away.

"You said your purpose here's different from Hiroshi," Hakkai asked then. "Did the Realm Above send you to make sure nothing goes wrong with this year's song festival?"

The princess was in the middle of filling Goku's cup again. She set down the pot after she was done.

"No, this is my own desire," Hikari confessed. Her listeners were surprised, she knew. "The magisterium is only aware that I'm to investigate the source of this area's imperviousness against the Minus Wave and to bring back a plan of what can be done to duplicate its effect in the rest of Shangri-La. I intend to return with a schematic of what lies under the Hall."

She anticipated the logical question.

"To explain it simply, the knowledge of the equipment has been lost to the Realm Above. And even if I know, I don't have the blueprint at hand or, if I consider the issue practically, a proven cause and effect. After all, when the Hall was created five hundred years ago, the army could not have anticipated this result. But the Realm Above has the capability to test the system."

Hikari measured each face around her sombrely. "Ultimately, the problem at the source has to be stopped. But this might be a failsafe."

Gojyo chewed the meatball in his mouth as he made his deliberations. Lunch had actually resumed mid-way through the conversation and he considered it an achievement in itself.

Though he did not think celestial beings particularly trustworthy, he thought he could work with what the silver-eyed girl was providing them. Sanzo was not speaking; sipping his tea. But a lack of acerbic remarks and caustic glares from him? That was practically an endorsement.

He caught the eye of Hakkai as he cast a quick glance across. And the Halfling knew the healer of the group was, presently at least, satisfied with the answers he just heard from the Realm Above princess. From Seishin no Goten, she said. The seventh child of that uppity god who stood shoulder to shoulder with the bodhisattva that other night.

Hikari did not specify if she has other sisters. Pity. Her two brothers were a bother enough.

Yet certainly a far cry from Military Suit and his posse, Gojyo continued musing. And, casting a wry glance at the keen expression on Goku's face, inwardly scoffed that one of them was already at ease with the so-called Nana-hime.

That simple little monkey…

– * * * * * * * –

When the five of them exited from the teahouse after a little more than two hours, the Sanzo-ikkou had fairly surmised that it would not be the last they hear from the girl.

It was time to part ways, to decide their next move. But the goddess was hesitating.

The crowd in the public area had thickened and they were obstructing traffic.

Hakkai was about to ask what else it was that the Nana-hime wanted to say when a rather troublesome figure appeared.

"Hikari-hime-sama… your meeting was long."

The stern voice of Hiroshi Shushou, Chief Commander of the Heavenly Armies, drifted over as the tall man in his rust-red attire approached.

Four dismayed and one startled heads turned. Hiroshi was alone and his mien aloof. If he was offended by his earlier encounter with the Sanzo-ikkou, it was well concealed.

Gojyo released an exaggerated groan. "Not long enough if you're free to hang around."

The soldier must have known they had been in the teahouse for him to materialise with such a pat timing. It was a curious matter why had he not revealed himself sooner.

"For this period of time, I'll be keeping an eye on Sun Goku." Hiroshi deftly brushed off the insult, staring at the monk. He must have thought to negotiate directly with the one in charge.

Hakkai hid his smile. None of them function like that.

"Cheh! What has it to do with me?" Sanzo rebuffed, frowning with impatience and disdain.

Thrown with such a response, the demeanour of the military god grew more terse. Despite his controlled veneer, he was irritated.

"I have a suggestion," the Nana-hime broke up the deteriorating communication, attracting attention from both sides.

She addressed Gojyo first. "You're looking for accommodation, aren't you?"

Then, she turned to Sanzo and him. "And you've things you need to accomplish in First Trumpet. So, I'm inviting you to stay with me."

"Hikari-hime-sama!" Hiroshi was too shocked to remain composed. His features went slack as he gaped at the princess.

"It's expedient," the Nana-hime did not even look at the Chief Commander.

She was no less assertive than the other god. But her even-handedness made a difference. Hakkai was intrigued. It was oddly as if she knew how to manage dialogue with them. Gojyo, with the way he was beholding the girl with an intent light in his eyes, seemed to share the same assessment.

"We can stay with you?" Goku was thrilled and Hikari did not hold back a warm smile upon him. The teenager had evidently yet to consider how the goddess was capable to house them when she herself was a visitor in the increasingly dense town. "Sanzo! Sanzo! How 'bout it?" He urged his guardian.

"Shut it!" Sanzo barked. Though Goku ceased yapping, he could not stop grinning madly at the blond.

"Hikari-hime-sama! I should be housing them!" Hiroshi Shushou had come up to the princess and forcefully tried to persuade. He only earned a brief unconcerned glance.

The monk easily ignored the military god, narrowing his eyes at Hikari, weighing. And the girl waited equanimously, as if it did not matter if her offer was accepted or rejected.

Then, with his usual scowl intact, Sanzo said, "Where's the place?"

Like that, the matter of their accommodation was settled.

The Nana-hime relaxed. She projected placidity, wearing a gentle look at Goku's cheer. But she was pleased with the development.

Irrespective of the drama, the human turned youkai could concede that the goddess was right. It was convenient. And Gojyo might come off as blasé but he could spot that the other man was in fact feeling pretty agreeable.

Notably, Hiroshi no longer tried to interfere. Smoothing his features, the tanned attractive god was keeping his opposition – perhaps anger – to himself. Nonetheless, there was no mistaking the dislike when he looked at Sanzo.

Hakkai silently filed his observations as he incisively thanked the princess. Aid from the Realm Above indeed... seemed like this Chief Commander was to be kept an eye on as well.

– **tbc –**

**Footnotes:**

The first verse of the Chinese song 滚滚红尘, which translates to the Rolling Red Dust, allegory for the coming and going of the human life and conditions. I'll be using the significant lyrics again. Great melody too.

– * * * * * * * –

**From Lady Rurouni:**

_I'm at that awful precipice where I can go so many ways in plot development, it feels like I'm living parallel universes in my imagination._

_But keep it simple! Keep it simple – I constantly remind myself._

_So far, how is the plot rolling out, people? Are any of you intrigued?_

_My big weakness in doing Saiyuki fanfiction is a lack of confidence in my grasp of the canon characters. Sanzo Genjyo is the hardest, I feel. I am yet at ease with spotting moments of compassion in his persistent brusqueness. And his rudeness is not witless! Is my handling of his speech clever enough? As a result, his dialogue becomes the most uncertain to craft – the failing of my limited imagination…_

_Another issue is the atmosphere. I admire those Saiyuki fanfictions where the setting and air were so lyrically painted. The elegance of the style is absorbing. What could I do to improve? Am I too detached in my attention to details? Too superficial, perhaps? Too compartmentalised? I should take care to keep characters' speeches relevant too, I'm aware. Between these competing elements of writing, I wonder how balanced, or otherwise, am I?_

_Haha… I'm such a worried wimp of a writer._

_Honestly, part of my problem is because as the writer, I cannot ascertain as objectively. I need second pairs of eyes. And that's you guys._


End file.
